Summer Camp
by FABULOUSGIRLFOREVER5555
Summary: Sabrina thought she would have an ordinary summer with Daphne, but come in Puck and Mustardseed. Then Red and Pinocchio had to come in. Now her summer is filled with boys, drama, parties, drama, cool kids, drama, mean girls, oh yeah and DRAMA. Why does this only happen to Sabrina!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first story! This is a puckbrina story hope you like! Review until the last chapter.**

* * *

Sabrina POV.

I yelled up to my sister.

"Daphne we're going to be late for the bus to summer camp!"

"Hold your horses! I'm comin' already!"

I groaned. My sister was probably packing ALL of her clothes to make us late so she could say bye to mom and dad for the 50th time this morning. So I yelled up.

"Daphne mom and dad already left for work and besides, I know I heard Mustardseed talking to one of his friends that he's going to our summer camp"

"W-What are you talking about. I don't like him that way. Not at all" She yelled back and I'm pretty sure she likes him by the way they flirt. So instead i walked up to Daphne's room and said.

"Oh really is that why you flirt with him ALL the time and giggle and blush and crap like that when you hang out with each other huh Daphne your right you don't like him, you loooooove him"Then i chuckled when Daphne's face turned completely red, then she smiled i was very confused she usually pouts or turns away from me. Instead in a very singsong voice she told me.

"Oh so do you like Puck, Sabrina i mean he pranks you then laughs and i read in _Thats So Teen_ magazine that when people tease or argue with each other it means they like each other, I think that means you and Puck are destined to be with each other and you'll get married and have 2 kids and will fall in love all over again when you look into each others eyes." I snorted.

"Yeah right, what we gonna win the lottery to, I don't think so Daph love just has to avoid me love was meant for those who let their guards down and I'm not about to let some stupid boy get me down and hurt me, now finish packing we're going to be late and Daphne I will never ever fall for someone so immature insensitive and snarkily rude when you get that through your head then you'll know he's not the right guy for ME." Then i went down the stairs.

A few minutes later Daphne came down wearing a baby blue crop top a jean skirt that ended mid-thigh length light blue flip flops and blue sunglasses.I was wearing a black _love is war_ t-shirt with the letters in red, blue boot-cut jeans that had black hearts at the bottom, black converse and my blue _fighter_ cap. Daphne's hair was styled in a long braid behind her back. My hair was curled (Daphne did it) and down.I asked Daphne.

"Do you have everything I'm about to lock the door" She did a mental checklist before nodding and proceeding to get her several luggage's and backpack. I was glad I only had my backpack and 2 luggage's. But I did help her by grabbing a few over her's and hefting them over my shoulders. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey dogface do you really need that many luggage's I know that you need that much make-up to hide you ugly face and all but really 5 luggage full really Grimm really?"

"Hey Daphne do you hear that?" I asked her.

"Hear what?" She asked me back.

"What it sounds like when a jerfaced bad breathed idiotic fairy boy isn't speaking!" I screamed turning to look at the stupid boy who had been oh so rude to make lie's about me. I saw he was flying upside down smirking at me, so i right-hooked him in the face. He fell out of the sky 5 feet. _Serve's him right_ I thought before I walked to the bus stop and put down the luggage and pulled out one of the Grimm journals and read the front cover _Basil Grimm 1932-1994_. I smiled at the journal before starting to read one of the entry's. Then the book was yanked out of my hands. I growled and looked at Puck who had grabbed the journal.

"Give. It. Back." He smirked.

"Make. Me." I smiled evily.

"Alright you asked for it"Then i right-hooked him hard in the gut. Then chuckled.

"You know it's really ironic i don't have to hit you at all there's just one thing I have to do and that's blab the whole school about Kraven"He took a step closer to me so we were only about 2 inches apart. He got serious (Something he rarely does) and shook his head.

"You say one word to that school and I. Will. Break. Every. Worthless. Bone. In. Your. Body." I will admit I was very surprised to hear this coming the boy who laughs at his own farts or at someone caught in one of his pranks (Usually me). But to this I rolled my eyes.

"Please like I'm scared of you the only person who even likes you enough to live with you is your brother and you sleep with a mythical creature if I were you I'd get a better hobbie quick before it's to late. So, Puck I'd love it if you would leave me alone and shove off." I said the last part as i shoved him away from me. He snarled.

"Why I've got a better idea why do you go get a stick and shove it-" He didn't get to finish he was cut off by his brother.

"Puck over here." Mustardseed had quite a few bags and was out of breath by the way he was huffing and panting. Then he came up to us and dropped two bags at Puck's feet and straightened himself up while getting a tighter hold on the bags and talked in a calm voice.

"Puck how could you leave like that and force me to carry your bags and using your power I thought we discussed that you wouldn't I repeat would not use your powers in public where anyone could have taken a picture or video and exposed all of Farie and everyone in it Puck how could you be so irresponsible like that." He was kind of clam but mostly stressed right now about their secret it took only one thing to destroy Mustardseed's best quality. Then Daphne came down and smiled at Mustardseed.

"Hi Mustardseed, how are you, I mean its been a week, so what have you been up to?" She was mostly stuttering Mustardseed was blushing a bit but Daphne was to so ha.

"Hi Daphne I'm fine I've been working out with Puck, but not as strong quite yet, but hey I've never really worked out yet you know." This is hilarious he was stuttering too! Plus now he was blushing a way brighter red they were I'd have to say quite adorable together. Then Puck had to open up his mouth.

"If you two like each other sooo much why don't you just kiss already it's getting awkward and we all know you two love each other so cut the crap and stop it with the god dang flirting it's so annoying." I'm pretty sure there was a tic mark on my head I hit him upside the head so hard he'd better be glad he was an everafter and not a human because if he was he would have made the population I hit him he howled probably from pain.

"Grimm what the hell did you do to me. You hit so f*cking hard. Why me?" Is he serious why me does he say that every time he gets hurt. If he does he is a sad everafter boy. How would you live your life if you knew that this idiot was immortal and could do whatever the f*ck he wanted with so much as lifting a finger. I'm hella scared to go to sleep at night sometimes. Mustardseed wasn't done talking with Daphne yet.

"So Daphne it really is lovely outside right now, you know with all of the summer sun and perfect amount of wind isn't it beautiful?" Her eyes lit up like Christmas trees and she smiled brightly at him.

"Oh I know it's really the best, Sabrina doesn't notice the great beauty of the nature around us and I'm so glad someone can relish in the wonders of the wild just like I can" Mustardseed looked very surprised then smiled.

"I just wish both of them would, Puck hates nature too no matter how many times I tell him he was born in nature he always says 'that might be the reason I hate it so much' and I will just laugh at him." Puck nodded.

"It's true he laughs a lot when it comes to me but when I laugh at him he says 'it is childish for and older brother to act like a 7 year old'. I tell him be the older brother yourself cause I sure as hell ain't gonna be one." Mustardseed rolls his eyes before looking annoyed and I'm pretty sure I looked very confused as well.

"Puck how many times do I have to tell you 1. no cursing out to people or in front of women it shows how much respect you have. 2. I can never become the older brother because you were born before me and I have not and probably will not grow older that you. 3. Mind your manners and show women respect. 4. No threatening people at camp got that?" Puck whined.

"But Mustardseed that's too many rules and camp is suppose to be fun I wanna have parties and dance and take away girls first kisses." I put in my headphones after that comment. He wanted to steal girls' first kisses the one that mattered most to them. He made me loose my shot at love and my first kiss ( Eventually) and now other girls will never experience love for themselves it seems so cruel. Then I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello, Sabrina come back to earth, Hey you there?" Puck was waving a hand in front of my face and he looked like he was about to start shaking me. He pointed to the big bright yellow bus behind him.

"Hey you ok you looked worried there for a sec." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Like you even care." I pushed past him and grabbed my bags and Daphne's too. I boarded the bus and put most of Daphne's bags up on the suitcase holder and pulled myself into a seat Daphne sat with Mustardseed and I snapped a picture, but that meant there was only one seat left. Next to me. Why is my life a living hell. Then Puck boarded.

"Hey people let get this party started duh duh duh duh started. . ." Ok is Puck really singing right now oh my god. He's stupider than I thought.

* * *

 **So this the first chapter of my first story tell meh wha ya think I kno I'm bad but tell me anything you'd like me to add in and I'll try to include it red and Pinocchio come in the next chapter bye. Eat pie. YOLO EVERYTHING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back here again with another chappie hope you'll enjoy the puckbrina shipping.**

* * *

Puck's POV.

Why was Sabrina so weird, I mentioned kissing other girls and she got quiet. I know I'm awesome and all but no need to be jealous. Or was it something else, does she think that we're a thing from when we were 12. I am so confused. I tapped on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Sabrina, are you ok you seemed really worried?" Ugh why do I care. _Because you love her._ I don't god f*ck my mind. But Sa-Grimm looked surprised.

"Did you call me by my name, did you say Sabrina?" How the hell do I answer that question.

"Um, . . . . yes?" She looked confused yet . . . happy.

"Um sure I'm fine now it's just . . . ." She trailed off. I shook my head.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." She gave a soft smile. WHY DO I KEEP ASKING HER IF SHE'S OK, WHY DO I EVEN CARE. Then Grimm turned to me.

"Why did you want to know if I was ok? You never cared for me." What how could she think I didn't care. Wait a second I don't care.

"Um what are you talking about I don't care I was just bored and thought of you since there's no one to talk to and all you-" She cut ME off.

"Puck your ranting right now just drop it ok it doesn't matter." Wow she wanted to just drop it. That is weird.

"Fine. You asked me a question though." I didn't care if I was grumbling. Then the door popped open to the front off the bus. I raised my head to see who it was, it was Red and Pinocchio. They were holding hands and Daphne, she was silently squealing. I rolled my eyes, Red went and stood by Daphne, since there were no seats left. Pinocchio went and squished in a group of 3 by his chess club from school (Loser). I threw my head back and slowly drifted into a soft slumber on the loud bus.

* Time Skip *

I lifted my head, when did I fall asleep sideways. I turned my head upward and looked at the ceiling, where was I? I heard a voice.

"Oh great, now that your awake can you get off me?" What I looked and sure enough there I was laying on Grimm's lap. I immediately pulled my head away. Mustardseed was looking at me smirking.

"Hey, Puck, do you have a fever? Your face is really red." He was pointing at my cheeks. I growled.

"Are you suggesting something, Mustardseed?" I glowered at his smirking face. Then he spoke again this time in a whisper and leaned forward.

"Puck, you're blushing your face off, whats wrong?" I was shocked. Blushing. ME. No f*cking way.

"Nothing is wrong, leave me alone." Then the bus driver stopped and turned.

"Alright ya miserable brats off me bus, fore I kick ya off." Wow harsh and straight forward. I like him. On my way out I flashed him a smile and thumbs up. I got off, and even for me, the camp was beautiful.

The camp were many miles of land seven cabins all lined up each one two stories high and two acres long Then there was also a cabin labeled 'Mess Hall' and a cabin marking 'Activities'. There was also a pool with a small waterfall maybe four stories high and maybe a sixth of a mile long. There were also stables and cones set out. There was a track about a half mile circle and a forest on the West side to the North side of the camp.

"Wow!" That was all I could say d*mn it I'm suppose to be cool for evilness sake. Then Daphne started talking.

"Wow I knew the camp would be beautiful and all but I never thought that it would be like this it's amazing and so cool-" Grimm cut her off.

"Daph, we get it it's awesome now move on." Wow Grimm is really pushing Marshmallow to be quiet. I had to stop it.

"Grimm leave, Marshmallow, alone she is excited and deserves a chance to express herself, now, Marshmallow, tell Grimm how amazing I am." Grimm rolled her eyes, shook her head and started mumbling to herself. _Weirdo_ I thought. Red and Daphne were squealing and yelling on how amazing this place was. Not better than me of course, but a close second.

"So anyone know what we're suppose to do at this camp?" I really had no clue on whatever it was we were suppose to do here. Mustardseed spoke up first.

"Puck the whole point of camp is to come here and do activities then hang out with each other and have fun." Wow Mustardseed know-it-all much.

"Oh so like pranking camp of the century, right?" This camp would be amazing. Mustardseed shook his head.

"NO, Puck I said no pranks, because this is a classy camp, it has almost everything, other that pranks." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. No pranks at all none whatsoever. I will die at this camp from absolute boredom.

"Why is life cruel to me?" I was asking no one in particular. Grimm sneered.

"You have a cruel life?" What was she trying to start.

"Yes." I said offended. She opened her pie hole, again.

"Really you can get any girl, besides me, your quarterback, everyone likes you, and you have a cruel life?" Wow never thought about that. Guess I didn't think about that anymore. Then Grimm continued.

"In my life everyone bullies me because I'm short, I can't make any friends, I'm considered a loser and everyone hates me." She then marched away and to the speaker who stood on a table. The speaker was explaining stuff.

"Good afternoon campers I am Mr. Johnseed, your new camp counselor. I have a few camp rules. First don't have boys and girls in the same rooms. Second no pets. Then finally NO parties whatsoever got it campers? Good. Now your cabin mates are posted on the board behind me 6 to a cabin. Till tomorrow campers." Then she hopped off the table and when to a cabin labeled 'seven'.

I walked over to the board and saw my name listed under cabin four and my cabin mates were Daphne, Mustardseed, Red, Pinocchio and Grimm. Great, just great, I have the she devil as a cabin mate well time to run, fast. I hiked up my bags over my shoulders and jogged over to cabin three. I walked in and up the stairs to where Daphne and Red were gossiping.

"Yeah I like her but Red her hair is a-" They both saw me and started to explain.

"Sorry Puck girls are up here we already up here and unpacked so if you don't mind shoo!" Daphne made a shooing motion toward the door and I rolled my eyes. When I came down Mustardseed was unpacking while humming a tune and shaking his hips back and forth. I rolled my eyes for like the the fiftieth time that day.

"Really, Mustardseed, really? Don't you know you could scar me for life? He jumped when he heard my voice.

"Puck, why did you have to scare me so badly? You could have gave ME a heart attack." Then we both laughed , because this was a little thing we always did when we were bored. Mustardseed looked up first though. He looked surprised.

"Oh hi Sabrina whats up?" I turned and looked behind me sure enough Grimm run up the stairs.

"Sorry boys can't talk I have song ideas." What. The. Hell. She never likes to talk about girly stuff like songs. So I turned to Mustardseed.

"Did she just say a song as in la la la song?" Mustardseed cracked a smile.

"Yes Puck do I need to remind you to listen when other people are talking, or did you forget the rules I made, you already?" I rolled my eyes again.

"No, well I did forge the rules, but, Grimm doesn't like anything girly and she certainly doesn't like music." Mustardseed smirked at me.

"Do you **care** about Sabrina?" I was highly offended by this.

"Why in any f*cking world would I give a sh*t about that stupid human girl." I got up and marched away if Mustardseed was gonna be like that let him be that way, who needs that idiotic, stupid, jerk of brother when I can hang with the ladies. I heard a girl squeal.

"PUCK!" NO! not Gretel, that everafter needs a better hobbie than following me around. That girl may have doubled as the witch in the story the way she knows magic. I put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Gretel, how have you been?" Fake questions or as I call them time buyers. She smiled at me

"Aww Pucky poo, I'm great and even better now that your here, my Cutie Pie." What is with her and the nicknames, please put me out of my misery and kill me already, please.

"Yeah I missed you, though, but I've got to go. See you later." Gretel smiled.

"Love you." I felt disgusted to say it.

"Love you too." I know my voice got higher, by the way my words sounded fake.

"Call me later snooky." I nodded and ran off to the cabin. I looked at Mustardseed and Pinocchio with fear in my eyes as I walked over to the couch on which they were watching _Ghost Busters._ I looked at them.

"You have to hide me from my girlfriend, Gretel. She is crazy." Mustardseed cracked a smile before laughing.

"Puck, your the one asked her out and you said it yourself. 'She would be interesting to hang out with'." Pinocchio nodded.

"Yeah don't drag us into your mess we will take no part in it." Then they both turned back to the TV. I marched upstairs. I know Marshmallow will help me she always has a solution magic wise. Then I heard Grimm's voice.

"Stop, don't talk to me, loser, lameo, wanna-be, let it go. Yeah totally. Daphne I'm not singing this again I wanna record me song now." What the f*ck. Grimm wrote a song. Suddenly the part of the door I had been leaning on fell, open before me. Red looked at me suspiciously.

"Puck, were you spying on us." Well, hmm truth or what I came here for.

"No, I want Daphne's help on how to get rid of my girlfriend." Smooth, Real smooth. Daphne sighed.

"Alright break up with her, act rude-" Grimm cut her off.

"Basically be yourself." I sneered.

"You're one to talk you act boyish around guys, but around girls your the girly-est thing in the world. You are so two-faced." I know calling her out like that smart. She won't have any words and I will walk out winning.

"So, how would you know." Maybe not.

"You were in here singing your mouth off." Got her now.

"Ha. You were eavesdropping otherwise you wouldn't know that." Sh*t what do I say.

"Well that's . . . it's . . ." I can't believe she got me beat.

"Completely true." I marched out mumbling a thank you to Daphne. I marched to cabin six. Gretel's cabin. I gave a soft knock on the door _*clink, clink* *clink, clink*._ The door opened and a girl I think her name was Mary. She gave a delicate smile.

"Gretel, your boyfriends here." Gretel came down in a crop top two sizes to small. Booty jean shorts three sizes to small and flip flops. I looked her head on.

"Gretel, I'm breaking up with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back with the third chapter for this story I hope everyone reading likes it don't worry camp activity's and fun start today Puckbrina is being really slow. Maybe Daphne and Red will speed up this relationship.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV.

I could not believe it a singing contest in the last week of June. Two weeks from now I am going to perform with Daphne and Red as backup singers and perform with me new song I call it _Loser like me._ It's wicked awesome. We were standing in the middle of the room, after Puck had left (Idiotic Fairy). Now practicing my song.

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me

You may say that I'm a freak show  
(I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Push me up against the locker  
And, hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss

I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Hey, you over there  
Keep the L up, up in the air  
Hey, you over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care

You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, L-O-S-E-R  
I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be  
A loser like

Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me!

I finished with my hands on my hips. Daphne squealed.

"Sabrina you sounded amazing, but you should get a couple of boy singers for your second verse." I was really confused.

"Why. The song sounded fine without them." She nodded.

"I know but it'd be more fun with boys." Then suddenly it hit me.

"You want to hang with Mustardseed, don't you?" She nodded. Red pipped up.

"I kinda want to hang with Pinocchio, too." I smiled.

"Fine they'll be backup singers and your dancing partners." Both Red and Daphne squealed. Daphne stopped first though.

"But now, Sabrina, you need a partner too." I don't need a partner do I?

"Um do I need a partner?" Red and Daph both gasped.

"Of course it's imperative for the LEAD singer to have a partner, Sabrina how could you not know?" I gave them the really look. They know I only listen to my own music, and I've never been to a concert. Then as I was about to say no they gave me puppy dog eyes Puck couldn't resist.

"Alright, we can hold auditions. Stop that thing with your eyes though it creeps me out." They cheered.

"YEY." They both shared a hug and ran over to hug me. Which I dodged and ran to the staircase, went down and outside. I had grabbed my laptop and gone. I send posters to the printer as soon as they were ready. I had changed as soon as we had got here into baby blue shorts. A green _Green day_ T-shirt and a pair of green flip flops.

I sighed and closed my laptop and stuck my feet in the pool. I heard footsteps coming toward my and looked up.

"Puck what are you doing here?" I didn't know whether or not this was a prank or stupid question of his.

"Oh I just had to get away from Gretel. You know" I nodded. He had been raging on about how awful, stupid, and weird Gretel had been the last few weeks at school. I remember it being annoying.

"Yeah, I know. I came here for peace and quiet, so if you don't mind." I shooed him off with my hands. Instead he walked behind me and looked at what I had been working on.

"So, Grimm, your looking for a male lead singer. Well you found the best in the whole camp. I shall be your singer." I was shocked. How could this arrogant, cocky, selfish boy possibly be a good singer.

"First you have to try out for me, Daph and Red. Second I don't think you'd be a good singer for my song." I stood and grabbed my laptop, ready to walk off.

"Ok, then I'll try out. Gather Daphne and Red in your room. Then I'll show you what I can do." I sighed this was insanity. Puck was actually hanging out with me in public, Daphne thinks my soul mate is at this camp and and I am hoping this is all a dream.

"Ugh ok come on." I know giving up, I'm pathetic, but I really am too tired to fight right now. The sun is setting soon. I led the way back to our cabin and we walked in. Red and Pinocchio were kissing. Daphne and Mustardseed were laughing and talking about each other. I shook my head. _Kids._ I clapped my hands loudly. Red pulled away from Pinocchio and flushed with embarrassment. I smiled.

"Ok guys our first audition is him." I said it while pointing at Puck. He growled at me.

"Hey, I'm a king."

"You're an idiot."

"I command you to call me master Puck."

"Yeah and I want diamonds and jewels, we both know it ain't gonna happen." I crossed my arms and smirked. He looked confused for a minute until I mouthed 'Kraven'. We had nothing to discuss after that. Daphne stood.

"Ok, get ready." She pulled a small table over and Red and Daphne sat on either side of me. Mustardseed and Pinocchio stood behind us just watching. I signaled him meaning he should start now. He grabbed a boom box and hit play.

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah, yeah

Front page magazine  
Everybody says that she's a queen  
But that's you to me  
And I just want to let you know that  
She likes the flashing lights  
I love the way that you like candle light  
Stay close by my side  
I just want a chance to show that

(but you're the one I want)  
If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do  
(but you're the one I want)  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah

Fast lanes, limousines  
Baby, there can be no guarantees  
But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee that  
Cause I'm attracted to your passion,  
Be yourself, forget the fashion  
Just keep that smile on your face  
You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do (but you're the one I want)  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
But you're the one I want, yeah

All you Chloe's,  
All you Chloe's  
They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)  
All you Chloe's  
You should know that you're my diamond in the rough  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
(ooh-ooh-oo)

He finished smirking like the smug little rat he is. Daphne and Red clapped enthusiastically and looked at me for an answer. Their eyes pleading for him to join. I bung my head on the table in defeat.

"He can join." I said in a soft voice. I walked over to my bed and plopped down tired, from the day I had, had. I soon fell into an entrancing sleep. The next morning I woke with a start to see everyone sleeping on the floor. Red and Pinocchio had been hugging. Daphne and Mustardseed looked as if they were holding hands. Puck he was snoring loudly.

I quietly grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom shutting the door quietly. I heard Red get up and go to her bed, probably to read. She loved reading a lot. Then I heard someone else's footsteps and the bath room door open.

"Hey, I'm in here get out." I heard a yawn and the person grabbed the water I had left there last night.

"Grimm, I'm tired leave me alone." Did I hear right? Was that Puck out there? It can't be. He is rude but not as rude as to walk in on a girl in the shower.

"Puck get out, I am taking a shower." He must have been half asleep because I saw him blush though the glass.

"Sorry. I was just thirsty can't I be." He marched out and slammed the door after he snarled that answer out. I sighed finished my shower.

Puck was a jerk. I decided. _But you Love him._ I do not. Something told me otherwise.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews and all. I love writing and hope you like my story everything I write is heartfelt Puckbrina, Daphseed, and Redocchio.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey its me again back with another famous Puckbrina chapter. This one will be in an activity. What will happen? P.S It rotates from Puck to Sabrina every chapter just so you know.  
**

* * *

Puck's POV.

I can't believe I walked in on Grimm and ugh blushed stupid puberty virus. Why did I want to be on her singing squad again? Oh right to stop Grimm from giving us all a stick-in-the-mud summer. _Good plan Puck._ Finally my mind agrees with me. _Now it'll be easier to be her boyfriend._ Shut it mind who needs you anyway. I heard footsteps and a chuckle.

"Puck, Sabrina told everyone what happened." I groaned.

"What do you want then, Mustardseed?" He sat beside me on the couch.

"To ask you a question." I raised my eyebrow.

"Which would be. . . " I trailed off so he would continue.

"Well. . ." I gestured for him to continue.

"What would you do if you liked a girl?" Wow, I didn't expect that question.

"Well, I'd ask her out. If it goes well kiss her, girls love that. If it doesn't go find someone else or beg for forgiveness." I was pretty satisfied with my answer Mustardseed smiled.

"Wow. Thanks Puck that will be some great advice. Gotta run." He got up and exited the cabin. I pulled on faded blue jeans and _I rule the world_ T-shirt. Grimm and Marshmallow came down and Grimm rolled her eyes when she saw me.

Grimm was wearing Jean shorts with a butterfly pattern on them and a blue _Whatever_ T-shirt with green flip flops. Marshmallow wore Pink short shorts with orange and yellow stars all over and a tie-die _Rainbow_ T-shirt with the sleeves cut out, she also pink sandals with butterflies on them.

"Wheres Psycho?" Grimm sneered.

"I'm not telling you." Rude much. I was about to retort when Marshmallow spoke.

"Red is getting ready, now stop fighting before I use my magic seal to handcuff you two together, again." I grumbled about mistreatment of children but instead of saying something I pulled on my sneakers. I headed out just to hear a voice over the speakers.

"Attention all campers report to the lake area to cabins one through three. Cabins four through six the bottom of mountain Red Rose. That is all." I walked over slowly. I was careful to avoid Gretel and get over to the lake area but I was sadly nearly the only one there because I was in such a rush. Grimm and Marshmallow walked over holding four Granola bars. Marshmallow threw one to me. I quickly opened it and stuffed the wrapped in my pocket eating the Granola bar whole. Mustardseed came running up and smiled at us. Marshmallow handed him one too. Grimm opened hers slowly. Marshmallow had eaten hers whole like me. Mustardseed offered part of his to me and I gingerly excepted. A woman wearing a green skirt and blue v-neck T-shirt walked up to the front of the lake. There was also another girl who glared at everything and texted on her phone.

"Hey campers I'm Gothica and this is my sister Sunny." Wow The one who had spoken was the perky smiling blond, was named Gothica when she is the exact opposite. Now we find the depressed weirdo goth is named sunny, who is the exact opposite. Weird.

"We are here to introduce you to canoe racing, now, please team up in groups of four." I turned toward Mustardseed, he nodded at me. Now we were partners and needed two other people. While declining offers from girls and moving forward I reached Grimm and Marshmallow and grinned at them.

"Partners?" They both nodded and Marshmallow led the way to a canoe. I was pushing Mustardseed along and pulling Grimm. Mustardseed and I hopped in a canoe. Mustardseed held his hand out for Daphne to take which she took and got on. I held out my hand to be polite. Grimm scoffed before jumping on. She managed to rock the boat a few times. After rocking water ride I plopped down in my seat and grabbed hold of a paddle, then reached over for the other one. A hand slapped mine away.

"Puck, I've got this side just do your side. Daph, Mustardseed hold on. I like to go fast." Ugh why did Grimm get to take the lead. I'M better than her, I'm better than every girl. Mustardseed spoke before we could start moving though.

"Excuse me, Sabrina, you look tired. Do you want me to steer?" I thought it was typical she'd say no, because she took care of herself. But instead she got up and switched seats with Mustardseed. I was astonished. She just moved away like that for Mustardseed, but for me she slaps my hand. No fair. Gothica went out by the end of the docking point.

"Before we start, lets make this a little bit harder." She pulled out a remote and pressed two buttons. One split the boat in half and added sides I was with Grimm. WHY. Then something huge was added to the water. Gothica continued.

"You all have one minute to get across. If you do not Hammerhead the Tiger shark, will attack."

"READY" I pushed the oars in position.

"SET" I hunched over ready to go.

"GO" I set forward going as fast as I possible could. I pushed and pulled the oars as hard as I could. The Gothica yelled something.

"One minute is up, Hammerhead, attack!" I heard it swimming up behind us then the canoe them it flipped over. I swam to shore and smiled. I had made it. I heard a shrill voice behind me.

"PUCK. Help Me." It was Sabrina! Without thinking I ran into the water again. I saw Sabrina being dragged under, I swam after her. I quickly grabbed her hand. She was freezing in the icy water. I pulled her up to me, shoving the shark away. Then suddenly the water was turning red. Sabrina was hurt. I swam as fast as I possibly could. I carefully lied her down. She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Puck." She then flinched as I picked her up. I made my way toward Gothica.

''Hey Gothica, my friend almost died of that Tiger shark. Where is the nurse." She shook her head.

"Sorry, no nurse. Due to the camp founder this is the wild. No nurses ever. That's the rules." I ran to Mustardseed and Marshmallow. Marshmallow gasped and covered her eyes. Mustardseed looked worried.

"What happened?" He hugged Marshmallow tightly. I shook my head.

"The shark, happened. No one will do anything. There's no nurse here." Right then and there I realized, I had been crying. Mustardseed looked at me.

"Puck, your new ability. The healing power, you have to use it." I quickly put Sabr- Grimm on the ground. Then I placed my hands on her leg. Grimm's wound slowly, closed and, surprisingly, didn't scar, but, she didn't wake up. Mustardseed felt her pulse.

"Don't worry, she's only sleeping." I quickly wiped my tears, in fear Grimm would wake and see me crying over her, how stupid. Marshmallow ran over and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, Puck, you saved my sister!" She was bawling into my shirt. I looked up at her, don't worry. I thought. I led her back to Mustardseed, who held her tightly, as if never wanting to let go. I made kissy faces and puckered my lips, teasing him. He mouthed for me to shut my face hole, I just smirked. Then I just smiled.

"Hey I'll go take, Grimm, back to her room." I picked up Grimm, cradling her in my arms I walked across the bridge. I made my way towards Grimm's room, but was stopped by a foul person-like inhuman being. Gretel.

"So, this is, like, the girl you left me, like, for." She sounded angry. I snarled.

"No. She isn't, she was just hurt." I pushed past her really I wasn't ready for her drama. I ran the rest of the way to cabin three. I went up the staircase to Grimm's room. I pulled the covers over her, after she was laying down comfortably. Then I turned the lights out and left. I went back to the canoe grounds and saw Marshmallow had calmed down and was back to her, happy, perky, self. I offered a small smile. Mustardseed was smiling like an idiot. Marshmallow rolled her eyes.

"I kissed him, and said yes to his date offer." I chuckled before breaking into a full on laugh. Mustardseed finally got a date, and his first kiss. Then for some reason I thought of Grimm, sure she was annoying, stupid, and a stick-in-the-mud, she was a decent kisser when we were younger. Wait, what am I saying, I hate Grimm and always will. A few days later, Grimm hadn't woken up yet, so Mustardseed called Glinda the good witch. She of course was happy to help her favorite generation.

"Well, I might know whats wrong, but I'll have to come back in three days, to see if my theory, is correct." She always talked in that sweet accent and for some reason in a southern accent. I nodded and, so did Mustardseed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your theory?" She shook her head.

"I don't want you to worry, but if my theory is correct, I'm sorry." Then with a few waves of her wand she disappeared into thin air. I felt lost without Grimm no one to argue with and no one to tease (Mustardseed didn't care anymore), it felt lonely. After Mustardseed and Marshmallow left, I couldn't help it, I sang.

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

Oh, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh, baby, I need you now.

-2 days later-

I waited, the singing competition was exactly one week away, Glinda was suppose to be here soon. Then an hour later, Glinda popped up out of thin air, scaring Marshmallow and me to death. I rolled my eyes. After two more hour of waiting, Glinda emerged.

"It is how I hoped it wouldn't be." Mustardseed was confused.

"Why what's wrong." She let a few tears out. I got worried right then.

"Sabrina is. . . under the. . . . . . the sleeping curse."

* * *

 **DUH DUH DUUUUH cliff hanger. I hope your ready to wait a few days because I am busy on Memorial Day, so sorry:)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back with another chappie, hope you like my story so far please review! I am trying so hard to write a good story. Grammar sucks, any who on with le chappie.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV.

I remember the pain at the river. It was unbearable, I knew I'd die. I knew someone saved me. I also knew someone poised me, I was in the middle of the sleeping curse, the one meant for Sleeping Beauty. I dreamt of a new group, they were called, the Red Rose. I pictured almost all the Everafters hating us and yelling then I saw someone above the rest of them. I heard a girl like laugh and everything again went black. I cried out.

 _"HELP ME"_

Puck's POV.

I stared at Glinda like she had grown a second head. So did Marshmallow.

"You mean, that we need to find Sabrina's true love, just to wake her up." I was a bit torn by the situation. Without Grimm no one to tease or to help us win the singing contest. With Grimm she'd always get on my case and fight with me, but I loved to argue with her. Glinda let more tears out.

"No, that's not what's gonna happen. After three more days the sleeping, the spell becomes permanent." She cried harder. I could feel my throat go dry, no more Grimm around to tease me. _Gretel was right, I like Grimm._ No, I don't Grimm is annoying, stupid, aggravating, and infuriating. I hate her and always will. _Or will you?_ Yes m mind it stupid. Marshmallow had tears in her eyes.

"So after Sunday, she'll never wake up." She sounded scared and afraid. She didn't wait for an answer she ran to the closet, to the new mirror, Bunny made. she choked out a rhyme.

"Mirror mirror farther than the stars above, who is my sister's real true love." The mirror showed a picture of a twelve year old Sabrina kissing a twelve year old me. The mirror gave it's answer in a soft reply.

"I cannot give you the answer you seek, the answer still is in the picture beneath." Marshmallow smiled as if a timed light bulb just went off, inside her head.

"Of course. Puck you're Sabrina's true love, it all makes sense now." I was shocked and appalled that Marshmallow would think I was GRIMM'S true love, we were mortal enemies I'd never fall for her ever. I just got up and made my way out of the door. I passed Psycho on the way. Pinocchio was away because Gepetto needed help with something. I grabbed the invitations, to the party I was having, and went to every cabin inviting everyone, except Gretel of course. I walked in to find a worried Mustardseed, a scared Marshmallow and a bawling Psycho. Marshmallow stood.

"Puck, you need to wake Sabrina, please she's my sister. I still need her, I won't survive knowing she could have lived to-" I cut her off.

"Glinda never said Grimm would die." Marshmallow suddenly started crying.

"That's why you, HAVE to wake 'brina. After a week she'll disappear." I was stunned I didn't want Grimm to die, or disappear. After thinking it over, I made a decision.

"Alright, I'll wake Grimm, but no one ever tells her I was the one who kissed her, and woke her up. I'm a villain after all." I walked upstairs and crouched down by Grimm. I close my eyes tightly. I lean down and push my lips against her's. Her lips tasted sweet like sugar candy, but also sour like sour patch kids. They were warm and soft. I felt a small jolt of electricity, and jumped back, and ran quickly out of the room. I will never kiss Grimm again. EVER.

Sabrina's POV.

I felt a sweet sense on my lips. It tasted like sweet candy, without a lick of sour it was good, I also smelt a sweet smell like a forest, one I never wanted to leave. Then suddenly it stopped. I was sucked back to reality. I opened my eyes, it was dark in my room and something dashed out. I was confused who was there and what were they doing here. I slowly got up, when I stood. I almost immediately fell with a soft thump. I pulled myself to the stairs. I slowly made my way down, about five steps before the bottom my foot slipped and I fell down, sliding on the carpet. Daphne screamed.

"Sabrina!" I heard footsteps toward me Red and Daph wrapped their arms around me, I hugged them back.

"I missed you, so much!" I let them hug me tighter than ever before. They never responded to me though, they missed me too much to let go. Then I remembered my vision when I was poisoned.

"Daph, I think I saw a vision, when I was poisoned." She suddenly pulled away and got serious.

"Glinda, Sabrina's awake." I saw a puff and glitter (ugh glitter) and then Glinda the Good witch appeared.

"Oh, Sabrina it's so good to see you. Daphne whatever do you need?" Daphne kept the serious expression on her face.

"While Sabrina was poisoned, she saw a vision." Glinda sat on the couch and Red helped me there while Daphne sat on Mustardseed's bed. She took my hand in her own.

"Sabrina, tell me exactly what you saw." I thought for a moment.

"Well, I remember flames and I was standing, with every other Grimm family member. All the Everafter's were yelling horrible things about us, and saying we were the worst things in the history of the Grimm's. I was crying then the leader spoke. It was a girl and she said 'save you tears, this is not the last you'll see of the Red Rose, and no one will stop what they have.' I cried out for help but slowly everyone left me and I was encased in a cage, sentenced to stay there forever." I finished and by now Daphne was hugging me tightly, while Red dabbed at her eyes. Glinda looked pained that I would have had a vision of that.

"Sabrina, that wasn't a vision, that was what, the leader was planning for you, didn't you find you were unmagic prone?" I nodded my head. Then Puck walked in with Mustardseed, pushing him to his bed.

"Puck, how dare you go to that party, and get drunk after I specifically told you, not to go. " Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yooou knaw thaaaaat fairy's neveeeeeeeeeeeeeer get drunk. I ain't got it." He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. I held back my laugh, he's actually funny when he's drunk. Daphne pulled her away from looking at the scene before us.

"Glinda, we put a spell on Sabrina, she shouldn't have gotten that vision it's just not possible." Glinda shook her head.

"Oh, Daphne, it could be. Long ago the brothers Grimm left this story untold. It was the story of, The Sister's Witch's. They were the most powerful Witch's of their time, they were also in advanced magic. They had the most powerful weapon in all, The Golden Poison. It kills anyone in contact with it, that the Witch's more powerful, they had the solution." I was sure I looked confused, well I wasn't alone Red was looking in a dictionary of poison's. Daphne decided to continue.

"So, what would happen if it was added to Sabrina?" Glinda looked as if she'd answer, but Puck interrupted.

"It's a good thing then, you won't have to worry about telling Grimm, I was the one who woke her from that sleepin' curse." I thought back to earlier and gagged. Glinda ignored him.

"Well, it would take down the magic intolerance spell, for starters. Then I know it'd add the poison to her system. And based on the legend, it takes about an hour to actually take affect." I remember how I fell down the stairs and Glinda continued.

"The side affects are uneasy coordination, hallucinations, visions, doing things you never would have done, and the last affect emotional behavior." I was seeing a few Daphne's in front of me.

"Glinda is it normal to see three Daphne's?" All three of them shook their heads. I looked around and saw three Glinda's, Red's and then my worst nightmare three Puck's. I screamed.

"It's my worst nightmare, there are three Puck's." I got up and went behind Daphne, who was giggling. I then let go of her.

"But seriously, I will need help, when I'm hallucinating like this." Daphne sighed loudly. I rolled my eyes, sorta. I made my way toward the staircase, but I kept running into things. I suddenly ran into someone. He yelled at me.

"What theeeeeeeeee f*cking hell." Then I was sprawled across Puck I quickly got up and tried again to get up the stairs. I grabbed the railing, but slipped on my first step, stupid feet. Red and Daphne ran over to me. Glinda sighed.

"I hoped this wouldn't happen. I shall look for a cure, Sabrina you've now become a first floor person. Daphne make sure Sabrina doesn't go upstairs anymore until she's better." I saw three puffs of smoke and glitter, then Glinda disappeared. I whined.

"But I don't wanna sleep down here, boys sleep here, I refuse to sleep here." Daphne shook her head's.

"Sorry Sabrina, Glinda gave me order I intend to follow. So you sleep on the couch and I'll go get your things." She disappeared up the stairs, Red led me to the couch and smiled.

"So, Sabrina. Puck is your true love? He did kiss you to wake you up from the sleeping curse." I snorted.

"As if, he was drunk and probably made that up." Please, please, please let what I said be true. Red smiled even wider.

"Oh really, cause Daphne Mustardseed and I sent him up, and Glinda said that true loves kiss was the only thing, that would wake you up. You walked down right after Puck did." Puck sat up after hearing his name again.

"Why are girrrrrrrls talkin' bout meeeee?" I rolled my eyes.

"Cause you're a jerk, go back to sleep." He plopped back down on the bed. I continued the conversation.

"Puck, isn't my true love. Puck is stupid and annoying and horribly aggravating. I will never even like him as a friend." Puck sat up again.

"Ok now I'm sure y'all weere talkin' bout meeeee. So, who likes me and doesn't." I rolled my eyes.

"No one likes you now go back to bed. Now." I was dead serious. Red started talking after he huffed then popped down again.

"But doesn't that mean you want him, as more than a friend?" I was disgusted she'd think that.

"No, Red, never. He is too childish. End of discussion. I don't want to talk about it, anymore." Daphne came down. She was holding all of my stuff, pillows, comforter, clothes, journals, and shower implements. She dropped my bed stuff and clothes, then took my bathroom stuff in there. I quickly made my bed and Red helped by arranging my clothes by the couch then slide them under the couch. She smiled at her work.

"I'll go help Daphne." Puck popped up again. He whined to me.

"Read me a story." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you act too childish." He got a pout on his face. He sat up and planted a kiss on my lips. I tasted that sweet sensation from earlier, and smelled the forest again. I quickly pushed him away. I wiped my lips off. I yanked on my covers and fell asleep thinking, why did Puck kiss me? Maybe, I do like him. Maybe.

* * *

 **That is the end of the chapter. DUH DUH DUUUH. Does Puck like Sabrina, does she like him back, who knows. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Summer Camp. Also please review and favorite or follow the story, it makes me feel like I'm a good writer even though I'm not. JK. Mostly. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes chapter six, I'm so happy. I feel so good at writing. Any who, remember follow, favorite and review. Give me ideas on if you want something in the story, don't be afraid to ask. I promise to try and incorporate it in. Briar Rose is still alive and is traveling the world with Jake. Not many adults I know but who cares this centers around Puckbrina this is a slow process remember. On with le story.**

* * *

Puck's POV.

I did it. I kissed Sabrina and proved there is nothing between us, no spark. I did it the next morning, something was hitting me and finally I grabbed it. It was Grimm's hand she pulled me up. F*ck her strength. Then to a closet. I smirked.

"Wow. Grimm, did you just pull me into a closet all alone?" She scowled.

"Get that dirty though out of you tiny mind for one second. Why did you kiss me last night?" I dropped the smile and frowned she shouldn't be dwelling on that.

"What are you talking about?" She glared at me. I reached for the doorknob. Grimm grabbed my hand.

"Puck, I am not playing with you. I read a journal, it said fairies don't get drunk. Why did you kiss me?" She was trapping me so I told the only thing I could, a lie.

"Well, I don't remember anything last night besides coming home and then your and Red's conversation. I fell asleep after that." Grimm looked dumbstruck by my lie. She let go of my hand, that she had been holding. I slid out an to my bed happy to be back under the soft comfy blanket. I knew Grimm now thought the hallucinations had now got to her. I felt a soft poke on my cheek. It was Grimm. She whispered.

"Did you kiss me and wake me up from the sleeping curse?" Her eyes were full of wonderment and curiosity. I sighed, but not to loudly.

"Yes, I did but, that means nothing, agreed?" She nodded and sat on her new sleeping place and picked up a Grimm journal. The cover read _Relda Grimm._ I rolled my eyes bookworm. An hour later Mustardseed rolled me off the bed.

"Puck, get up, we have camp activities to do today." I groaned.

"But Mustardseed I don't want to." He rolled his eyes at me.

"No, Puck get up right now." He went over to his bed and smiled. I got up and grabbed clothes, then went to the bathroom. I grumbled on how stupid Mustardseed was and how this was stupid.

Put your make-up on  
Get your nails done  
Curl your hair  
Run the extra mile  
Keep it slim so they like you, do they like you?

Get your sexy on  
Don't be shy, girl  
Take it off  
This is what you want, to belong, so they like you  
Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to, give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try

Mm, mm

Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards  
You don't have to choose, buy it all, so they like you  
Do they like you?

Wait a second,  
Why, should you care, what they think of you  
When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you?  
Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to, give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to bend until you break  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try

Mm, mm

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to, give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try

Take your make-up off  
Let your hair down  
Take a breath  
Look into the mirror, at yourself  
Don't you like you?  
'Cause I like you

Grimm had been singing. Wow, she was actually sounding way better than before. I smiled a bit and finished my shower, I smiled again. I quickly changed and came out Mustardseed and Grimm were already ready. Mustardseed wore blue jeans, that were baggy around his ankles and a _Sci Fi movie._ I rolled my eyes 'nerd' I thought. He also wore red Nike's.

Grimm wore jean shorts that went down to her knee's and a volcano blowing up a monster T-shirt. At the top of the shirt it said _Monster Blood Bash._ Wow Grimm is more of a boy than my brother. She also had on black Nike's. Her hair was in a low ponytail and it was straight. She had on a black headband. Decorated on it were skulls and crossbones.

I was wearing a _Who Cares_ T-shirt and blue jeans. Then I wore green Nike's and a baseball cap. I sat on my bed and started playing _Geometry Dash._ I beat Dry Out two days ago and was working on the next level. Mustardseed pulled my phone out of my hands.

"Puck, what have I told you about cleaning, the bathroom." I glared right back at him.

"Give. Me. My. PHONE." I sounded just how I felt infuriated. Mustardseed scoffed.

"Clean the bathroom then." I groaned. Then shoved off my bed and quickly cleaned the bathroom by playing my flute. All it took was two sharp notes and they cleaned for me. I waltzed out, snatched my phone, and continued playing Geometry Dash. Marshmallow and Psycho came down wearing Cowgirl outfits. I burst out laughing.

"What are you two wearing?" I choked out my question before laughing again. Marshmallow scowled at me.

"It's for riding if you must know, Red and I happen to love them." Psycho smiled and nodded. Grimm smirked.

"Look Pinocchio's back early." Psycho jumped behind the couch.

"Where? Don't let him see me." I burst out laughing again ad high-fived Grimm. Marshmallow waved her wand and they wore shorts and tank tops with flip flops. She was angry at first and yelled at Psycho, but then smiled and the gossiped more. I played my game Mustardseed read and Grimm texted probably her only friend Bella. Then over the speaker game Gothica's voice.

"Hello, campers today cabins one through three are going horse back riding, and four through six are meeting down by the lake for canoe rides." I smiled. _I hope Gretel drowns._ I thought. I made my way to the fields. I chatted with Mustardseed and Psycho and Marshmallow squealed about how 'cute' and 'adorable' Grimm looked in her outfit. She glared because of this. We finally got to the stables and we had the boy Mr. Johnseed who had first greeted us. He smiled at us.

"Hi. I am Mr. Johnseed if you don't remember me and I am you counselor. So lets jump right in two people left so find partners. Everyone partnered quickly and only surprisingly Grimm and I were left so she was my partner. The camp counselor then gave directions.

"Get to a horse, quickly. Then boys help your partner on then swing on yourself." Grimm tried to get on herself, but fell the other direction. I pulled her on her feet. Then I picked her up around the waist. She complained a lot.

"No, no, no. Puck put me down, ugh I hate you. Put me down." I didn't I set her on the horse and hopped on myself. Grimm grumbled about harassment. I chuckled.

"You could at least be a little grateful, you fell off the first time, you know." She scoffed and grabbed the reins. I wrapped my arms around her stomach. I felt my cheeks turn red, I hope hers did too, other wise I looked like a complete idiot. Which was exactly how I felt. Mr. Johnseed guided us on how to ride and I held Grimm tightly mainly because this horse does not like being ridden at all. Grimm closed her eyes for a second, during that time she jumped a hurtle and knocked both of us off. Grimm screamed, and I turned and she landed on me. Grimm sat up right she looked scared for the first time, in ever.

"Puck, Puck I had another vision." She whispered the last part and ran over to Marshmallow, Psycho, and Mustardseed. We all ran back to the room. Grimm sat down and Marshmallow called Glinda. Glinda appeared in her whole glitter, dust yadda, yadda. She smiled.

"Do, you need something children?" Grimm blurted it out easily.

"I had another vision." Glinda gasped.

"The poison, i-it shouldn't be progressing this fast. I-I'm so sorry, Sabrina." I was shocked, what was the next stage? What's gonna happen to Grimm? Why is this my problem? Ugh I don't even like Grimm. Grimm sighed.

"Glinda, I-I don't feel good." Grimm had been standing at the time. She now fell to the floor of my room and just lied there still. Marshmallow ran over to her, shaking her, screaming 'Sabrina, wake up'. She was still breathing, she had just fainted. I picked her up (Marshmallow's orders) and set her on the couch. Glinda continued what she was saying, from earlier.

"If she keeps progressing this fast, then by Friday night she could die from this poison. I need to find a cure. Daphne could you help me, please?" Marshmallow nodded and they both disappeared, in the same dust, glitter, and yadda, yadda, yadda. I picked up my stuff, shoes and all and, Psycho, Mustardseed and I went back to horse back riding. We did stuff yadda, yadda, nighttime. My party was tonight and I had finally saved enough beer. I quickly got Mustardseed and Psycho out by telling them of a 500 mile away, fantastic, pizza joint that, doesn't deliver. Everyone came because I throw awesome parties. I quickly pretended to get drunk (I had a lot of beer) so for some reason more girls were dancing with me. Did I ever say I love pretending to be drunk, because I do. I steal lot's of girls virginity this way. Mustardseed and Psycho came back early though.

"Puck, you idiotic older brother, of mine, did you throw a party, what rules did I tell you on the bus none of this. Now tell you guests the party is over." He had pulled me outside and I whined.

"But, Mustardseed, I only stole two girls virginity. I could do better." Mustardseed looked disgusted.

"Puck, you know, What I told you." He raised his voice a little. Then Psycho came out.

"Puck, Mustardseed, it's Sabrina she's inside and she got drunk."

* * *

 **DUH DUH DUUUUH cliffhanger again. Ha ha I control the story and you don't hope you like so far. I you do good please review. If you don't f*ck you why do you read this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi chapter number seven closing in on ten can't wait by the way in the story it's June twenty eighth. The singing competition is on Friday and it's Tuesday. So nerve wrecking. I love it. On with the chapter.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV.

I woke up and was at a party. A girl offered me a drink I took it to be polite. It tasted bitter, but I kinda liked it, so I had more. I talked (More like flirted) with some cute guys. We started dancing and I was acting like I never would have. I loved it then, Puck walked it with Red and Mustardseed. I walked over to them.

"Hi, cutie." I know I never liked Puck before but right now he looked so cute. He looked confused.

"Grimm, are you talkin to me?" I giggled like a girly girl.

"Who else?" I smiled at him, then I kissed him. I was about to continue a make-out session, but Puck pushed me off him. I pouted. He looked at Mustardseed and Red. Puck grabbed my hand then I smiled. In a low whisper in Puck's ear I giggled out.

"Puck, are you and I gonna get naughty with each other?" I giggled as his face twisted in horror. He dropped my hand.

"Ok, Mustardseed, I will not take this, drunk Grimm is naughty. She wanted to get rid of her virginity." I giggled. Mustardseed turned to Red. Red sighed and started to pull me along. Suddenly I stopped and closed my eyes. I saw a Everafter she was setting fire to my lifeless body then heard screams. Grabbing hold of whatever was closest to me I screamed as I saw every Grimm in my family dieing. I finally opened my eyes to see I had been crying. Puck looked down at me.

"What did you see?" I cried for a minute before sighing.

"All of us Grimm's, the fire, screaming, blood . . . ." I trailed off I had started to cry again. Red placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry 'Brina, that didn't happen. You're safe." I stopped crying. I looked at Red.

"Thanks." I smiled and thought of when we were younger.

Alright  
Yeah it's been a bumpy road  
Roller coasters  
High and low  
Fill the tank and drive the car  
Pedal fast, pedal hard  
You won't have to go that far

You wanna give up 'cause it's dark  
We're really not that far apart  
So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh

Forgot directions on your way  
Don't close your eyes don't be afraid  
We might be crazy late at night I can't wait til you arrive  
Follow stars you'll be alright

You wanna give up 'cause it's dark  
We're really not that far apart  
So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh  
You wanna give up 'cause it's dark  
We're really not that far apart  
So let your heart, sweet heart  
Be your compass when you're lost  
And you should follow it wherever it may go  
When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone (never be alone) oh oh oh  
Never be alone oh oh oh

When it's all said and done  
You can walk instead of run  
'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone

I smiled, I like my song. I looked up we were by the lake. I sat down, before letting myself fall back. A minute later, I was asleep. I woke up the next day, with a pain in my head. I groaned.

"What happened last night." I clutched my head not expecting to get an answer. I got one anyway.

"Well, you woke up at Puck's party, and got drunk-" I cut whoever was speaking off. I finally opened my eyes.

"Wait, what? Drunk?" I saw everyone crowded around me. Glinda, Daphne, Mustardseed, Red, Pinocchio, and Puck. Glinda smiled.

"Well, then. I'll get you a water." I rubbed the back of my head. I finally looked around.

"Are we at the lakefront?" I observed. Everyone nodded. Daphne gave a soft smile.

"Would you like to hear the song you came up with? You came up with it last night." I took the Ipod from her. In came my singing. I kinda liked my song. Glinda came back and handed me the water. I gratefully drank it. Glinda smiled.

"Puck, told us what happened last night. I'd say the fourth one has come true." I spit out the water I'd been drinking.

"What? What happened last night, and someone better tell me." I sent a glare everyone's way. Mustardseed smiled at Puck.

"Well you were there the whole time, tell her." Puck looked for the first time nervous. I had stood by now, and began tapping my foot, impatiently. He sighed.

"Well, last night you woke up at my party. Then you got drunk, because that's the only drink I put out. You started flirting with all the boys. Finally, you flirted with me, and we took here so we could see, if the fourth sign came true. It did." I grew ANGRIER with every sentence he spit out. I glared, and started walking back to the cabin. Daphne followed me.

"Brina where are you going?" I turned back around to see everyone following me. I glared.

"As far away from him, as I can get." I pointed at Puck. I walked in and slammed the door behind me. I grabbed the stair railing and though I kept slipping I made it upstairs. I plopped on my empty bed. I cried. I couldn't help it, I cried, and cried, and cried. I must of been there a while because Puck came up. He sighed as I wiped my eyes.

"Look, Grimm, I don't like you either, but you are in danger. So everyone knows it's not real. They just want to tease you. So get over it barf face." I smirked.

"Fairy boy."

"Dog face."

"Stink pot."

"Freak magnet."

"Freak baby."

"Troll girl."

"King weirdo." I laughed, so did Puck. I guess it was funny, how we always fought. I smiled at him. He smiled at me. I blushed. Why am I blushing? I don't like him do I? Suddenly like I had no control. I kissed Puck, on the lips. I pulled away. I ran to the staircase, but slipped and fell down. I screamed. When I got to the bottom four pairs of eyes were staring at me. Pinocchio walked in, pulling the attention away from me. Red ran and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Pinocchio, I missed you so, so much!" Pinocchio mumbled something to Red I couldn't hear. She smiled widely though. Puck then walked down. I knew he looked at me I wouldn't look at him. He turned to Daphne.

"Marshmallow she's definitely in stage four." She looked confused.

"How would you know?" He blushed just a little. I was the only one who noticed.

"Daph he would know." Why did I just blurt that out. I am so stupid. Daphne looked at the two of us.

"What are you two hiding? Puck what did you talk about?" We both blushed.

"Nothing." Why did we say that at the same time. Ugh too soon, Sabrina, too soon. Daphne nodded then turned and smiled. I rolled my eyes some sister she was. I turned to Glinda.

"Have you found a cure yet?" Glinda sighed and shook her head sadly.

"No, I am so sorry Sabrina. Right now the only thing that could save you, now was true loves kiss. That would be useless though too." She turned back to her work and busily tried her theories. I sighed and sat down on my bed, which was also the couch. Nothing could save me. I'm as good as dead. I stood. I ran out the door toward the mountains. Everyone ran after me begging me to stop. I didn't, I ran as fast and as hard as I could. My legs begging me to stop. I cried all the way. I got to the foot of the mountain. I climbed as fast up as I possibly ever could. Daphne called out to me.

"Sabrina, there is a Jabberwocky loose in the camp. Come down." I cried harder. I looked down, they all looked surprised.

"I'm as good as dead aren't I. I mean there's no cure yet. The fourth sign came true. Might as well put myself out of my misery." I climbed faster if even possible. I grabbed any loose edge within my reach. Then finally I made it to the top. I stood. Everyone waving me to stop. I cried, then I jumped. I sailed through the sky. I felt the wind. I felt the coolness of the air. Then I just stopped. Puck had flew up and caught me. He set me on the ground. I turned away from the group and took off running. Daphne and Red called after me.

"Sabrina, please come back." They ran after me, but I always outran them. Then a earsplitting yowl rang out through the forest. I kept running then something stepped in my way. I ran into it. I looked up at it. The Jabberwocky. Well not how I wanted to die, it'll have to do though. I sat there while it screamed, right in my face. I looked at it in horror. I can't wait to meet you grandpa, Basil. I sat there, the Jabberwocky ten feet away. Then I felt something wrap around my waist. The tail, the Jabberwocky grabbed me. It held me over it, it's mouth wide open. I quickly smiled my last moments alive. It let go. Puck played hero again. He glared at me fiercely.

"That was stupid of you, Grimm, I hope you know that." I noticed he kept looking back at the Jabberwocky. I sniffed.

"Why did you save me?" I asking, with my eyes full of questions. He sighed.

"You have a family, Grimm, a whole f*cking life ahead of you. I won't let you just waste it." I smiled.

"You're a hero, Puck, I hope you know that." I put my head against his chest. He was holding me bridle style. He pulled a face.

"I am the evilest of all villains. Bow down to me. Stupid girl." I smiled.

"Fairy boy."

"Dog face."

"Stink pot.

"Little girl."

"Freak baby."

"Blondie."

"Cry baby." I laughed and so did Puck. We both smiled. Why do we keep doing this? Well I'll do it right this time. I kissed him full on the lips. I ran my fingers through his surprisingly combed hair. He paused in midair. I was so glad we were above the clouds. He put his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a minute. I smiled when we pulled away.

"Well, Puck you were right. I do have someone to live for. You." He smiled shyly at me.

"Yeah, I guess you do. I have you to live for, too." I smiled. Daphne was right. I did meet my perfect match here. I looked at Puck.

"Don't tell, Daphne." He nodded as if he understood. I smiled he brought us both safely to the ground. Daphne ran up to me and hugged me.

"Sabrina, don't do that ever again. You scared unpunk rock." I smiled.

"Don't worry, Daph. I'll try not to do it again." She eyed me. Then turned and we started toward the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to my eighth chapter. I have been typing nonstop this past week. With my spelling errors I say I hope ye review. Any way on with le Chapter. I wish thee a happy reading.**

* * *

Puck's POV.

I smiled softly to myself. I liked Grimm, I can't believe I never noticed before. I always knew she was nice, smart, fun, funny, adventurous, and brave. I never thought of her as anything more than a friend, but now she's my girlfriend. Suddenly Gretel ran by with a pot in her hand she bung it on Grimm's head. Grimm screamed, as Gretel ran off laughing. We all ran to Grimm's side. I felt worried.

"Are you ok, Grimm?" I held up by her back. Marshmallow gasped.

"Sabrina, you're bleeding." She was right it had been delayed some, but sure enough Grimm was bleeding. I quickly picked her up. I ran toward the cabin where Mustardseed had medical supplies. I ran in and put Grimm on the couch. She offered a fake reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Puck, I'm sure I'm fine." I hook my head.

"I shouldn't have let that happen. I'm suppose to protect you, with all the trouble you get into." Mustardseed walked past me, and to Grimm. I felt tears welling in my eyes when Mustardseed pulled out a needle and started stitches in the middle of Grimm's head, where her hair was. Then when the needle first entered Grimm cried out. I gripped the rail of the bed, to keep from running over to her, and slapping Mustardseed away. Mustardseed finally stood.

"Ok, I successfully stopped the bleeding and stitched her up. That was a deep gnash. I congratulate you for not crying, I would have." Marshmallow ran over and hugged her Red followed. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed where I hid my beer. What it's good I walked out. Mustardseed took one glance at me, before walking over and taking the bottle, and dumping it down the sink. I whined.

"Hey, you jerk, I was drinkin' that." Mustardseed smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I pouted.

"That's not fair." Mustardseed laughed, so did Marshmallow and Grimm. I rolled onto my bed from where I'd been sitting. I smiled, I so knew how to make people laugh. Grimm smiled and stopped laughing first.

"Aww, Mustardseed, you taught Puck about everything, but life." This time I laughed, too. Pinocchio even snickered. Psycho just smiled. I looked up at Grimm.

"Can you believe the singing competition, is tomorrow?" I gave a smile. Grimm nodded fiercely.

"We're ready for them though." I smiled at her eagerness. She was cute when wasn't hurt, or angry at me. Marshmallow nodded.

"Sabrina, do want to practice with Puck? I mean while we were finding a cure, Glinda was a good audience and Red and Mustardseed practiced together. Pinocchio sang in the car on his trip. Puck could use some help. We'll all go out swimming and you guys can join us when you're ready." Grimm nodded. Everyone got up and moved around. Marshmallow and Psycho came out ready, then Pinocchio and Mustardseed went in the bathroom.

Marshmallow wore a rainbow style bikini with purple flowers on them and ribbon holding together the top. Psycho wore a red one piece with a v-neck neckline and red flowers going down the sides. Mustardseed and Pinocchio came out. Mustardseed wore a pair of Hawaiian style swim trunks, that had two pockets. Pinocchio came out wearing red trunks they had four pockets on them. They left in a rush. I smiled and moved to sit by Grimm.

"So, girlfriend wassup?" She snickered.

"The ceiling." I chucked. Grimm was actually pretty funny. She smiled.

"Come on, lets memorize this sh*t." I chucked again.

"Man, if you're this funny I wish I listened to you more often." We did memorize the songs though. It took a while, but we accomplished the task. I changed into my swim trunks which were blue with a pocket. Grimm came out, she wore a blue bikini it had a darker blue dots on them. She frowned.

"This outfit is revealing." I smirked.

"But, you do look better than before." Grimm shook her head.

"You're a pervert." She started singing.

Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life

Take me on a date  
I deserve it, babe  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
'Cause if you'll treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need

You got that 9 to 5  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me (hey)

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right  
Even if I was wrong  
 _[Laugh]_ You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree?

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life (hey, baby)  
Dear future husband,  
Make time for me  
Don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine

I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)  
Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring  
Buy-buy me a ring, (babe)

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special loving  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

(That's right!)

Oh-woah

Future husband, better love me right

Grimm sent a soft smile my way. I smiled too.

"Don't worry, future wife. I will be the best husband, ever." She smiled.

"You're too, confident in yourself." I chuckled.

"You just, now noticed." She snickered. We ran to the lake front. Grimm had been faster than I was.

"CANNONBALL!" I ran over to the water and did a back flip in. Marshmallow laughed a childish little laugh. Mustardseed laughed to, I had splashed Grimm so her hair hung over her face. She wiped her hair away, she had her lips pressed thinly together. She looked at me.

"Oh, you're dead." I was swimming as fast as I could away from Grimm. She's scary when she's angry. She final;y caught me and slapped me upside the head. I smiled, she didn't make it hurt as much as it usually did. Then suddenly Marshmallow swam over the Grimm. Grimm nodded. Then she started singing again.

Hard to take.  
The day you just can't catch a break.  
When it brings me down, I get right back up.  
Cause I'm powerful.  
An Incredible.  
Independent girl ready for the world, world, world.

 _[Chorus:]_  
Come on.  
Tonight I'm unstoppable.  
Incredibly strong-ong-ong-ong.  
Tonight I'm unstoppable.  
The world is calling me out, out, out.  
Don't wanna whisper.  
Wanna shout, shout.  
Come on.  
You know I'm unstoppable.

When you're the girl, you want  
The moments ripe to pull a stunt.  
Yeah it's time to show what lies behind and front  
Get up on your feet  
Make a scene complete.  
Underneath the lights.  
Everything's all right, right, right, right.

 _[Chorus]_

Get out. Get out.  
Get out of your head.  
Get out. Get out.  
And live instead.  
Get out. Get out.  
In live is dead.  
Get out. Get out.  
Get out alright.

Then, after Grimm finished she turned to Marshmallow.

"Daph, is that how you want it to sound?" Marshmallow had her eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah, Sabrina that was perfect." Grimm shook her head.

"Nothing is ever perfect." Oh, how she was wrong. The reason she was wrong, because she is perfect, in every way. I was zoning out. I shook my head then turned to Mustardseed. He had been tapping my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Whats sup." He smiled.

"Well, Daphne and I had our first date, and second kiss. How would you describe the relationship, right now?" I chuckled.

"Well, little bro. Right now I'd say it's going well. I mean most girls leave you by now. Have fun, and get a second date." Wow. I am an expert. Marshmallow swam over to us.

"Hi, Mustardseed. Can I talk to Puck for a sec?" Mustardseed nodded.

"Yeah we just finished." He swam away. I focused on Marshmallow.

"So, whats up?" She frowned.

"Whats going on with you two." She pulled out her wand. "True be told, fearless and bold, clear and true, I cast this spell on you. for one minute." I sighed.

"Why this spell, it's so stupid." She rolled her eyes.

"Whats up with you two?" I couldn't help it, I blurted it out.

"Sabrina and I are dating." I covered my mouth. Marshmallows eyes widened.

"OMG." Grimm turned to us.

"Puck, what did you do?" I sighed.

"Daphne, cast the truth spell on me and I told her about our relationship." Grimm looked surprised. Marshmallow squealed louder.

"I knew it, I knew it. I knew you'd find true love." Grimm rolled her eyes.

"Big whoop, I'm leaving now." She started swimming away. Marshmallow latched onto her back.

"No, I have more questions. When did you two start dating? Have you two kissed as a couple? Are you like a few months into your relationship? Have you told anyone else? Oh mi gosh this is so cool. Are you two happy together? Is Puck protecting you? Is he treating you right? If he isn't I'll kick his *ss-" I chuckled, when Psycho interrupted.

"Daph, can you stop with the questions. I have one of my own." Marshmallow nodded. Psycho continued.

"Can you please answer, do you two really love each other with all of your heart?" I looked at Grimm so beautiful, so strong. Such a great personality, I do love her. Without thinking too much into it, I answered, at the same time as Grimm.

"Yes." Psycho smiled. I looked at Grimm, she looked at me. We both knew Psycho was thinking, she was thinking she didn't want either of us to get hurt by each other. I swam to Grimm.

"I love you." She smiled and hugged me too.

"I love you, too, stupid." I knew my smile was wider than my whole face, it had to be. Marshmallow squealed.

"Aww, you two are too cute." I kissed the top of Grimm's head.

"Come on, we better get ready, for the concert tonight." We all got out, I noticed that Marshmallow and Mustardseed were holding hands. I chuckled, they were so meant for each other. We ran into the cabin, the girls went to the showers first. Me and the other boys sat and dried off. Mustardseed was picking out the clothes we would wear. I smiled at what he picked out, I would wear that. Marshmallow ran out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Sabrina fainted."

* * *

 **I'm ending it there. You have to deal with the suspense for two days. I know you hate me, if you do review. Even if you don't still review. Fanfiction is my life, I don't care if you think that is sad. Review! I done. Later be tuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, welcome to my ninth chapter duh duh duh. I want you to know since I am so close to my tenth chapter, any ideas you have will be considered in my writing.  
**

* * *

Sabrina's POV.

I woke and was still in my concert clothes. 5 pairs of eyes stared at me. Puck looked relieved.

"Oh, thank god, you're ok." I sat up.

"Sorry, I don't usually get nervous like that. It was silly of me to faint." Daphne looked at me with wide eyes.

"The final sign it's come true, Glinda get down here." In a puff of glitter and smoke a pink color, Glinda appeared. Daphne looked terrified.

"The final sign, Sabrina has it." Glinda looked horrified.

"We then only have twenty four hours, to find a cure. Oh, Sabrina, I'm sorry we haven't found a cure sooner." I sighed.

"It's fine, I just feel really emotional right now." Puck came over and put his arms around me.

"It's ok, Brina, we're all here for you." Red came over and sat by me.

"Yeah we'll get through this together." Daphne smiled.

"I am Positive we can find a cure, but right now lets get ready for the competition." I nodded I had showered first and now my hair was dry, I went to get my clothes and change. I put on a blue T-shirt it had the words _Love_ written on it. I had a tank top on under because the shirt hung off my shoulder. Then I also had on black leggin's that went to my knees and a green skirt. I also wore my sneakers and a pair of fake glasses, I also slide on my fake braces. Daphne and red wore the same thing except their tops were green and their skirts were blue.

The boys came out, Puck wore black jeans, sneakers and a plain blue T-shirt. He also wore a silver jacket with outlines of other colors and a pocket near the top of his jacket, just below his shoulder. We quickly ran to the stage, Daphne was holding the clothes we changed into. The boys would just wear the same thing. The stage hand who greeted us said since we were the only ones here so far to be the opening act. We then ran on stage. I grabbed the microphone. I took off my glasses and braces.

"Hey, to all of you who came out tonight, we are the opening act tonight. We will also perform later tonight, so we're gonna sing. Hope you enjoy."

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I finished the song and smiled.

"Sorry for the weird outfits, they are for our later performance. I hope you enjoy the rest of the bands." I repositioned the microphone, and we got off the stage. Puck picked me up, off me feet, and hugged me.

"You were amazing, Brina." I chuckled.

"What is with you calling me 'Brina', huh?" He smiled and put me down.

"I call you, Brina because now we're dating, and I want you to be comfortable with me. So more calling you Grimm." I snickered.

"Here I was just starting to get used to it. I'm kidding, I like it." I grabbed the back of his neck. I pulled him down to my height. I kissed him full on the lips. When I pulled away, Puck was laughing. I pouted.

"What's so funny?" He chuckled.

"You know you could have just asked, but I guess I like a girl who can beat me up." I rolled my eyes, then they widened.

"Hey, Puck, how am I suppose to tell me parents about us?" His eyes widened.

"I am not telling them, your dad is scary when he's near weapons." I laughed, Daphne ran over to us.

"Hey we're singing again, come on." I slide in my fake glasses and braces. I ran on stage. The announcer told who we were and got of stage. I pulled off me braces and glasses with one swift move.

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me

I finished in Puck's, arms. H e let me up and everyone, cheered immediately. I went back stage and Daphne cheered.

"We were amazing, especially you two." She gestured toward me and Puck. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous." She rolled her eyes.

"Puck is rubbing off on you." I laughed. I turned and watched the announcer, it was Sunny, she looked great. She was smiling too. She said the band that was leaving was, Sparkly Chicks. I smiled, that was Gretel's group. They were horrible. They left us and Radio Songs, the other band. Our band name was Fairy tales. Puck surprisingly came up with it. I liked it, so it was our name. We went first. We changed though.

I wore boot-cut jeans and a blue sweatshirt over a _Whatever_ T-shirt. I also had on sneakers. Daphne and Red wore the same thing in their colors. They walked on stage.

She gave it her best  
She tried to fit in  
She tried to be cool  
But she never could win  
Her mom says she's great  
The kids think she's weird  
Honestly she wish she could disappear

Why you try, try to be like the rest of them  
When you know there's so much more within  
There's only one you  
Here's what ya' gotta do

Whoa, whoa...  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones

He gets in his car  
He falls apart  
It came to an end  
And now it's breaking his heart  
He wants to give up  
Wants to try again  
Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling

Hey, you might not see it with your eyes  
But keep your head up to the sky  
The sun is coming through  
Here's what you gotta do

Whoa, whoa...  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones

So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders  
It's alright, no, it's not over  
Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears  
Oh, can you feel it  
Gotta believe it, gotta see it  
By your side in the middle of the night  
So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders  
It's alright, no it's not over

Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones  
Love, love's coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones  
L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones

So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders  
Coming through your headphones  
So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders  
Coming through your headphones

Twinkle, twinkle in your eye  
Listen to this lullaby  
The sun is shining in the sky  
I see love it's in your eyes

This ain't the first time you felt like this  
This ain't the first time, this ain't the first time  
This ain't the last time you'll feel like this  
But it'll be fine  
If you can just, smile

I finished confident with myself. The winner get's to perform a final song. I smiled.

* * *

 **Yeah this story is best. The next chapter will make you fangirl and cry. Just saying be prepared.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. YES, I made it to chapter 10. WOO HOO. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Puck's POV.

Grimm was amazing, I mean Sabrina. Old habits die hard. The announcer stepped to the mic.

"Thanks you to both bands for competing, but there can only be one winner." I bit my lip and hugged, Gr-Sabrina. The announcer continued.

"The winner is . . . Fairy Tales!" I cheered. Everyone of us cheered and hugged each other. The girls had changed, Marshmallow and Psycho had changed into black knee-length dresses. They had dark blue ribbons attached just under their chests. Sabrina wore a white knee-length dress, with a light blue ribbon under her chest. Marshmallow and Psycho had black flats on, Sabrina had white flats on. We ran to the stage. I grabbed the mic before Sabrina, who seemed confused. I smiled.

"Hi, all you, random people watching us. We are gonna perform a duet, whether you like it or not." I passed a mic to Sabrina who heard the music and smiled, I think she knew the song.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

I thought that we sang a petty good duet. Sabrina's voice was amazing and everyone cheered as we finished. Then suddenly six people on either side of us had pink jumpsuits on with pink masks on their shirts were rose's. Sabrina clung to me. One more dropped down directly in front of us. She spoke.

"Nice to see you again, Puck." I growled,

"Gretel, why are you, here." She smiled manically.

"Well, I always saw the signs that you liked her. I decided to get even, a lot of people hate you Grimm's so we have an army, four of you take custody of those four. The other two him. I got the girl." Gretel and Sabrina broke out a fight Sabrina was resourceful, and quick, Gretel had a tight grip, and two swords. Then in a attempt to kick a way one of the guards, I'd been struggling against. Gretel slashed at Sabrina. She screamed, Gretel laughed. Gretel had cut open Sabrina's stomach. Sabrina screamed and wailed, Gretel laughed. I pushed away the guards and ran to Sabrina's side.

"Sabrina, look at me. I am going to help, just hold-" The guards grabbed at me by me arms. I screamed.

"No, let me go I have to help Sabrina, I have to." I struggled harder, Sabrina was crying. Gretel kicked her.

"Puh-leaze, you just want to make her better so you can defy me. Not gonna happen, my sweet." She kicked Sabrina again, this time she coughed up blood. I struggled and then pushed the guards off the stage and ran to Sabrina. Gretel ran over to where she had dropped her swords. I quickly started the healing process, I held Sabrina close as Mustardseed, Marshmallow, Psycho, and Pinocchio struggled free, they then started fighting, back. I finished and picked up Sabrina and sprouted my wings.

"Psycho, grab on." She did as she was told. Marshmallow and Pinocchio grabbed onto Mustardseed. I flew in the air.

"Mustardseed, follow me. I have an old friend who owes me some favors." Gretel called to us from below the clouds.

"Don't worry Puckie poo, I'll wait for you." I shuddered, but continued flying. Marshmallow broke the silence.

"Puck, is my sister ok? I mean is she still hurt?" I looked down at Sabrina. She stirred.

"Yeah, Sabrina will be ok. She's not hurt anymore." I hugged her to my chest. Psycho loosed her grip a bit. I chuckled.

"Psycho, your fine. Any looser and you'll fall." I heard her soft voice say 'ok', I sighed. I yelled back to everyone..

"Mustardseed, if we wanna get there before night fall we need to pick up the pace. You got that? Hold on everybody." I knew Mustardseed was nodding in agreement.

"Puck, how much further up is is?" I sighed typical question.

"Maybe, around ten or fifteen more miles. Push it a little longer." I knew he was tired. I kept ahead. Sabrina's eyes fluttered. I looked down at her. Her eyes opened fully.

"Puck, where are we? What happened? What happened to Gretel? I thought I was hurt. Puck-" I could tell she wanted to say more. I cut her off anyway though, I had something important to tell her.

"Sabrina, we are heading to an old friend of mine, he's gonna help us. We took flight as soon as I healed you. As for Gretel, we left her back at camp." Sabrina nodded. Then suddenly Psycho slipped off my back. She screamed, I flew fast down the sky line. Sabrina had moved to my back so I grabbed Psycho. I turned back round.

"About three more miles, hold out till then." We finally arrived. I looked at the door.

"Nobody mention Pan ok. Captain Hook is sensitive bout those days." Sabrina stared at me mouth agape.

"This is Hook's house, do you not remember what happened when I was thirteen. Hook threw me in the Mississippi river after wrapping a rope around me and his boat. I would have drowned, if Daphne weren't there." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you worry, I won't let him hurt you. Now come on." I knocked on the door. Hook opened the door. He was still dressed in him pirate out-fit. I put on a smile.

"Hi, Hook you owe me a few favors. I know you have information on all new and opposing groups, what can you tell me of the clan the Pink Rose?" Hook smiled.

"Lads, came by asking for members, said they'd start a revelation. I wouldn't join em, thought they were terrorists. They said I'd pay, don care for em though." I nodded.

"Also, did you have an extra car? A van perhaps?" He nodded and tossed me keys.

"Don't worry I didn't steal it-" Sabrina sneered.

"Aren't you famous for stealing?" I nudged her, and motioned for Hook to continue. He did.

"I didn't steal it. I bought it a few days ago. An oracle told me you all were coming. Well be on yer way." I nodded, Hook hates when people say 'thanks' so I unlocked the doors, and we all filed in. Psycho and Pinocchio sat in the back holding hands, and quietly talking. Sabina sat with me up front and Mustardseed and Marshmallow in the seat behind us. Sabrina was seething.

"How dare Hook. He is so stupid." I chuckled and held her hand.

"Glad to see you're back to your old self." She rolled her eyes. I started driving.

"Someone, entertain us. This car has no radio." Sabrina smiled.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

I smiled.

"Is that song about me?" I looked at her beautiful smiling face for a split second. She smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I pretended to act shocked.

"What?! Are you cheating on me?" She burst out laughing. She must have seen my confusion, because she spoke, loudly and clearly.

"Like I would like anyone else, you know I would never leave you. I love you." I smiled hugely. I then turned to look at Sabrina for a moment. I then squeezed her hand.

"No one has ever loved anybody, more than I love you." There we went singing song's about the people we love, people we hate, and feelings. Everyone fell asleep except for Sabrina and I. I smiled.

"Now let me sing you a song." I took a breath.

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah, yeah

Front page magazine  
Everybody says that she's a queen  
But that's you to me  
And I just want to let you know that  
She likes the flashing lights  
I love the way that you like candle light  
Stay close by my side  
I just want a chance to show that

(but you're the one I want)  
If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do  
(but you're the one I want)  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah

Fast lanes, limousines  
Baby, there can be no guarantees  
But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee that  
Cause I'm attracted to your passion,  
Be yourself, forget the fashion  
Just keep that smile on your face  
You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do (but you're the one I want)  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
But you're the one I want, yeah

All you Chloe's,  
All you Chloe's  
They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)  
All you Chloe's  
You should know that you're my diamond in the rough  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh-ooh)  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
(ooh-ooh-oo)

I smiled and so did Sabrina. Then I looked back at the road we were on the right lane. Then suddenly a car swerved onto our lane and sent us tumbling into a creek. I screamed.

"Sabrina."

* * *

 **Well I am finished with this chapter. 'Hurry up and update' well wait two days and you'll see what happens. I am queen of cliffhangers. tuffen up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey it's been two days and I am bock with another fantabulous chapter, I do not know how many chapters it will be. I just type whatever comes to mind. On with le story.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV.

I woke with a start and clenched my stomach, that had still hurt from yesterday. A doctor was standing in the corner, she came out. She had purple hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello, I am Riverseed, your doctor. I know you are Sabrina Grimm, hero and savior of Puck, air to the throne." I sighed relieved that she was a fairy doctor. I looked at the scenery, I recognized it as my grandmothers library. I suddenly became alarmed.

"Where are Daphne, Puck, or Red and-" Riverseed smiled at me.

"They are all around the house, but Puck is right here." I stood.

"I must see my grandmother." I walked out and saw my Grandmother in the kitchen. I broke out in a smile.

"Granny Relda!" She turned to me and out spread her arms for me to run into, which I did.

" _Liebling,_ oh it's so good to see you." I smiled.

"Do you still have some training tools? I think I'm out of practice for not fighting for a few years." Granny smiled.

"Oh, of course. In the living room and new swords came in and a sparing dummy. You can train there and your father sent some clothes over in your old room." I smiled.

"Thanks, Granny." I ran to my room. I saw a tank top on the bed and with shorts too. My favorite sneakers were on the floor. I quickly changed and ran to the living room. I have no idea how long I'd been training but someone came in and tapped my shoulder. I turned and threw my fist at the person. Puck jumped back.

"Geez, Sabrina, hostile much?" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I swung a towel around my neck and started drying myself off. Puck smiled.

"Old Lady was making dinner and said to get you. She also said to stop training because you've been in here for eight hours." I nodded.

"Huh, it only feels like an hour." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sabrina I'm hungry." I sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I walked out and Daphne was talking to Granny. Granny smiled.

"Daphne, dear, tell me did you get a boyfriend?" Daphne grinned.

"Yeah, I did. It's Mustardseed, but Sabrina is dating Puck. Isn't that cool." Granny smiled again.

"Oh, _Liebling_ I am so glad both of you have found love. It's so sweet, isn't is?" Daphne smiled blissfully.

'Oh, Granny, love is amazing, I'm so glad, you found love too." Granny had recently married Mr. Canis, who does truly love her. I smiled.

"So, Granny, how are you and Mr. Canis?" Red piped up from where she was sitting.

"Yeah, hows daddy." When Red was on a rampage she was not forgiven by anyone, Mr. Canis took her in taught her everything she'd need to know. So now she considered him her dad. Granny was now smiled blissfully.

"Oh, he's fine, a few days ago he went to find the other child who maintain the wolf. A few days ago we found a girl who turned into a wolf was down at the school. Quite exciting, I wanted to go but Mr. Canis wouldn't put me in harms way and left." I was now interested.

"Do you know who the girl was?" Granny nodded.

"Yes, the girl was Alice, from Alice in wonderland." Red looked fearful.

"Alice?!" I looked at Red.

"Whats wrong Red, are you ok?" She looked terrified.

"Alice and I used to be best friends, then she went down the hole to Wonderland, I went searching for help and wound up at my Granny's. Then I never saw Alice again, I think she might be mad at me." Just then the door bung open. There stood Mr. Canis with a blond haired blue eyed little girl. She saw Red and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Red is that you?" Red nodded.

"H-hi Alice." She ran over to red.

"I missed you so much. After Wonderland, I read your story. I was so happy you were in a story, but I never found you. Now I did." She wrapped Red in a hug. I ran over to Mr. Canis.

"Hi, Mr. Canis." Wrapped him in a hug so did Daphne and Granny, Red was still preoccupied. Mr. Canis sighed.

"This has been a stressful trip, I think I will go meditate." Before Mr. Canis could move Red ran to him.

"Dad, is it true, Do Alice and I really have the wolf inside both of us?" Mr. Canis nodded. Red smiled.

"Ok, dad, I'll teach her meditation, and Yoga. Like, you taught me." She gave Mr. Canis a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek. She ran to Alice and they bounded up the stairs with Daphne following. Granny was about to call after them, but Sabrina stopped her.

"I'm sure they'll be down when you call." Granny nodded and returned to the kitchen. I sat by Puck.

"Hey, you ok? In that car crash you screamed my name then . . . " I trailed off. I had no idea where I was going with this conversation. He smiled.

"I didn't want you getting hurt, I care about you, 'Brina." I smiled.

"That is so sweet." He blushed.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." I snickered.

"Aww, you do care! Puck, you know I love you too." He smiled.

"Well, I love you too, more than anything." We both smiled at each other. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Awwwwwwwww." Three chorused voices said. Alice, Red and Daphne were all giggling. I got song ideas and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and jotted them down.

 _Hey, look out world 'cause here I come_  
 _I'm burning brighter than the sun_  
 _You put up walls but I can break 'em, break 'em_

 _Fear is not a roadblock in my way_  
 _Don't care what the haters say_  
 _They don't scare me, I'm not shakin', shakin'_

 _And if you think I'm gonna quit_  
 _Go and cross it off your list_

 _I just wanna scream out loud_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _I'm never coming off this cloud_  
 _So move over, move over, move over_  
 _You don't wanna mess with me_  
 _I know who I'm meant to be_  
 _Never gonna slow me down_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

 _I'm moving faster than you think_  
 _You might miss me if you blink_  
 _Every day I'm getting stronger, stronger_

 _But I was born to break the rules_  
 _So that's just what I'm gonna do_

 _I just wanna scream out loud_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _I'm never coming off this cloud_  
 _So move over, move over, move over_  
 _You don't wanna mess with me_  
 _I know who I'm meant to be_  
 _Never gonna slow me down_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

 _And if you think I'm gonna quit_  
 _Just go and cross it off your list_

 _Hey, look out world 'cause here I come_  
 _I'm burning brighter than the sun_

 _I just wanna scream out loud_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _I'm never coming off this cloud_  
 _So move over, move over, move over_  
 _You don't wanna mess with me_  
 _I know who I meant to be_  
 _Never gonna slow me down_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop me now_

Daphne, Red, Puck, and Alice were looking over my shoulder while I wrote. When I finished, they read it. Alice pulled up first.

"Wow that's a great song, sing it, please." I blushed.

"It's nothing special, just an idea, but your the guest so, ok."

Hey, look out world 'cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter than the sun  
You put up walls but I can break 'em, break 'em

Fear is not a roadblock in my way  
Don't care what the haters say  
They don't scare me, I'm not shakin', shakin'

And if you think I'm gonna quit  
Go and cross it off your list

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over, move over, move over  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I'm meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm moving faster than you think  
You might miss me if you blink  
Every day I'm getting stronger, stronger

But I was born to break the rules  
So that's just what I'm gonna do

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over, move over, move over  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I'm meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
Nothing's gonna stop me now

And if you think I'm gonna quit  
Just go and cross it off your list

Hey, look out world 'cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter than the sun

I just wanna scream out loud  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'm never coming off this cloud  
So move over, move over, move over  
You don't wanna mess with me  
I know who I meant to be  
Never gonna slow me down  
Nothing's gonna stop me  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
Nothing's gonna stop me now

Alice and Red clapped. Daphne whistled. Puck hugged me. I blushed.

"Just something I've been working on, thats all." Daphne smiled.

"If I can make a request, write a song about your **boyfriend.** " I rolled my eyes. I moved works around in my mind trying to fix them into a song, then I thought of the first time we'd met. I smiled victorious.

"I came up with a song." Puck pulled up a chair.

"This I gotta hear." I rolled my eyes.

I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[3x]_  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Close your mouth now, baby, don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beat's so loud  
And the speaker's blowin' up to this dance song  
I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[3x]_  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Close your mouth now, baby, don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beat's so loud  
And the speaker's blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[3x]_  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh _[5x]_

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[3x]_  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[3x]_  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh _[5x]_

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[3x]_  
Don't say, don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

I ended the song smiling brightly. I looked at Puck.

"It's all true."

* * *

 **I'll end the chapter there. I at least ended on a good note. Be happy with that.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey last time we ended on a good note. So hopefully we'll end on a good note.**

* * *

Puck's POV.

I heard Sabrina's voice loud and clear. I guess love at first sight was a thing, huh. Weird. Daphne and Red squealed with Alice. They looked at each other.

"PUCKBRINA LIVES." Then they ran to the living room. I heard _My little Pony_ playing on the T. V. Sabrina sighed.

"I'm going to train." She walked in the living room and was training by the sounds of. _T_ _hwack thwack thwack._ I think she killed the dummy. The Old lady whistled.

"Dinners ready. Dragon egg soup, lamb chicken, and spicy squid sandwiches. Come get it." Marshmallow, Psycho, and Blondie rushed in. Sabrina reluctantly came in. She had gotten used to The Old lady's cooking by now but she hated squid. Marshmallow smiled.

"Thanks Granny, these are all my favorites." She and I seemed to have food eating contest. I must have won because I ate more than her. Ha thats what you get when you go against me. I belched loudly.

"Thanks, Old Lady, that was good eating." She smiled.

"Your welcome, Puck, I'm so glad you came and visited. I hardly ever seen you anymore. This visit is refreshing." I nodded. Sabrina finished and returned to the living room I followed her.

"Hey, you are going to over train yourself. Take a break." She panted.

"No, I won't stop. I was weak by not fighting, I will never feel weak again." She hit the head so hard when she said 'again' it popped right off. I smiled.

"Then now, I'll entertain you." I put on music.

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flag and dye my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I finished my song. Sabrina still trained, a minute later a buzzer went off. She grabbed a sword and some armor.

"Wanna fight?" I though of it before nodding. I slide on the armor, I grabbed the the sword. We assumed our stances. I blocked her first strike, she kicked me in the gut. I dropped my sword, she clearly wasn't holding back. He kicked her gut, she collapsed. I got up but she did too. Grabbing her sword she extended it and it tickled my chin. She smirked.

"I win." I sighed.

"Are you ok though when I kicked you- Sabrina your bleeding!" I ran to her side, she carefully lifted her shirt. The wound had reopened just an inch though. I carefully placed his hands on it and it healed within the minute. She smiled.

"Thanks Puck, I'm sorry I was so rough. I thought of what would happen if we were in battle, and continued fighting." I smiled.

"It's ok I was just really worried, about you. Take it easy a while" She nodded. I started playing music.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Sabrina then clapped and then I bowed. I quickly hide my blush by turning abruptly and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of chips and went back in, Sabrina had returned to kicking and punching the life out of the dummy. I propped myself onto a comfortable position and watched Sabrina. I had a few ideas for her.

"Sabrina, if you want to have a good fighting tactic, here are a few tips. First, I think you should change your pattern, don't be so predictable. Second open your stance, you look like your trying to fight the wind with that stance. Third don't ever securely plant your feet, get light on them always keep moving. That's all." She gratefully took my suggestions. She kicked harder, was unpredictable and never stayed in one spot for mare than a minute. She was good. Suddenly she stopped.

"Thanks, Puck, your suggestions are great." I nodded.

"Yeah I see enemies make these mistakes in movies so, I don't want to make them in real life." Sabrina frowned.

"Yeah but in a battle, will you stop to see how I'm doing? I mean you're fighting people of your own and so am I." I never thought of that.

"I will protect you, no matter what it takes." Sabrina shook her head.

"No, the only reason I'm telling you not to worry about me, is because what if you get hurt?" I looked up surprised.

"You mean, you'd worry about me? When you're hurt?" Sabrina looked at me.

"I always worry about you. I worry when, we're in danger, I worried when you were hurt. Puck, right now I'm scared, Gretel took me down so easily, I'm just a . . weak link" She ran out and I heard the back door close. I got up and ran out, following her. I saw her blond hair billowing behind her, I grabbed the blanket on the way out. I found her with her knees to her chest crying. I sat down by her and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Sabrina, you are not a weak link, everyone has a special quality, like magic or the wolf. You just have yourself and maybe a weapon. If anything you are stronger and more independent than anyone. Being just yourself that's what you're doing. Psycho and Blondie have a double fighting personality. Marshmallow has magic, not herself. That's how you're special." She lifted her head.

"Really?" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes, really, besides you do something no one has ever done before." She looked confused.

"What's that?" I smiled.

"Love me, girls like me cause of my looks and popularity, not because of who I am." She kissed me. I laughed.

"You have got to stop doing that, you do that at random and you surprise me. Stop. It." She laughed.

"Ok, I'll stop . . . for a little while." I shook my head at her. I stood and offered my hand.

"Come on, lets go back, you must be freezing." She smiled.

"I'm not freezing, not when I'm with you." I smiled, we walked back in silence, blissful silence. We walked in the see, Marshmallow, Psycho and Blondie looking at us.

"Ooooooh ooooooh." I rolled my eyes.

"Busy bees should buzz off." I sounded so matter-of-factly. They rolled their eyes. Blondie smiled.

"So what did happen out there? Did you kiss?" She sounded so excited. I waved my hand dismissively.

"Nothing happened." I wasn't going to tell them Sabrina had been crying. No way. Marshmallow rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you didn't go out and Sabrina wasn't with you?" I waved her off.

"Don't it's Sabrina's business, not mine, besides I wouldn't tell you anyway." Psycho smiled.

"So, Sabrina, what happened?" Sabrina shook her head.

"I can't tell you, you'll think I'm weak. Sorry little sis. Oh and remember Granny's rule of no magic in the house." Marshmallow groaned.

"Why, do you hate me?" Then she walked upstairs. Sabrina and I high-fived and walked to the living room. We put on the movie the Karate Kid. I like that one. Sabrina played with her hair.

"Puck, do you think we can stop the Red Rose? They were really powerful." I chuckled.

"Nothing could stop us now. Did you forget you stopped Mirror, and the scarlet hand?" She shook her head.

"No, I didn't." I continued.

"Did you forget you stopped a Jabberwocky, by yourself?" She started to smile.

"No, I didn't." She was sounding more confident now. I still continued.

"You are Sabrina Grimm. You are the boldest Grimm of them all. We will stop the Red Rose." Sabrina smiled.

"I won't stop them. We will."

* * *

 **Yeah I did it. They shall stop the Red Rose and do whatever it takes. Go Puckbrina. Long live all Puckbrina lovers. Anyway this chapter might be a little short. I turned it into a song fic. I picture Sabrina with a voice like Olivia Holt and Puck with the voice of the singers that sang Demons. Yeah listen to the songs I paste here. Those songs are amazing. I am also a singer, but not a good one. Oh yeah if I'm late with a chapter feel free to yell at me. I know I'm stupid sometimes. YOLO.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi ho back with another chapter. I bet you thought I wouldn't update huh. I bet you wanted to yell at me huh. So rude. But since I'm here why don't I put a chapter up anyways. I mean so you don't yell at me.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV.

I felt my words were full of confidence. Puck smiled.

"Glad you want to include us." I rolled my eyes.

"No sarcasm needed. Thank you very much." He chuckled.

"Sorry, but in every one of your destinies, you have done it by yourself, even though we offered help." I smiled.

"Well, now I want help." He smiled.

"Alright whatever you wish, you knightly ness."

"Thank you, sir Puck. King of weirdos."

"Bust brain."

"No brain."

"Stupid."

"Stink pot."

"Queen clumsy."

"King messy." We laughed. Puck spoke first.

"I wish we did that more often." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Then we sat in silence for a while. We just watched the movie. Then Puck stood.

"I'll be a Karate Kid too. Hiiiiyaaahh." He screamed and kicked the dummy square in the chest. I cracked up when he landed on the dummy then slipped off. I snickered.

"Karate Kid huh, Puck. I bet you couldn't beat Daphne in a fight." He snorted.

"You are going to try and put me up against Daphne, Queen of magic and all it's tricks. No way." I laughed.

"Are you afraid of losing to my little sister? Wow Puck way to drop so low." He was practically seething.

"What I am not scared of her. She should be scared of me." I could tell he just thought Daphne would cheat her way out. Which she probably would.

"I know, Daphne would cheat and you'd whine about it for a few weeks." Puck nodded. Daphne ran in.

"Sabrina, we have an emergency, The Red Rose is attacking! Alice unleashed the wolf!" I got up and hefted the armor on as quick as I could and grabbed one of the new swords. I plundered outside. I was met with a mans sword to the top of mine. I kicked him back and ran around slashing. I saw Daphne on the roof, she was shooting spells to injure them.I saw reinforcements, like Glinda, Bunny, the seven dwarves, Snow White, and Charming. I called out orders.

"Aim for their, masks. They seem to important to them." So as soon as a mask was off they ran, covering their faces. I was a pretty good leader. Then I heard a sword on my right. I turned and blocked it. It was Gretel.

"So, Sabrina, we meet again. This time I will destroy you." I kicked her away and did a back flip kicking her face. she fell back. She laughed at me.

"Sabrina, don't you get it. I'm the master, I won't fall easily. In fact your death will be quick since I like you." Then I heard a loud voice.

"Hiiiiyaaahh." I laughed a bit as Puck kicked, Gretel down. I smiled at him. Gretel screamed ancient words and three goblins were on either side of her.

"Babies, go take him to the castle. The special room I prepared." They grabbed Puck. I jumped and tried to grab his foot. I missed. He tried to fly free, I called after him.

"Puck, Puck." It was hopeless, Daphne couldn't even shoot them down with her magic. I continued to fight with Gretel. Bunny and Glinda were shooting killing blasts at everyone on Gretel's side. I smiled. We were winning. Gretel then slapped her hand across my face. She had slapped me! I was about to jab my sword right through her when she yelled.

"Retreat." They dissolved into thin air. I kicked the dust.

"We have to go after them, they have Puck!" I had started running when Snow stuck her sword out.

"Sabrina, we will get Puck back, but I am sure we are all tired. Why don't we get a good nights sleep, then you can train us in the morning." It was an order, I sighed and glared.

"We, could have caught up to them, we just had to grab onto one of them." I scowled and marched inside slamming the door behind me. I was sneaking out and I was getting my boyfriend back tonight. That's settled. I didn't come down for dinner, I was too busy planning. Granny didn't mind, she thought I was mourning over Puck. I wasn't I was planning to save him. That night, I knew I could trust Red. She kept every secret someone told her, even bad guys. I crept down the hall. I softly knocked on her door. She was alone, she claimed Daphne and Alice were outside. I confirmed and looked out the window.

"Red, I need you to keep a secret, for me." She nodded.

"Ok, what secret?" I turned and looked at her, I crawled next to her.

"Tonight, I'm sneaking out to save Puck." I had whispered so low, she she gasped after a second.

"Oh, Sabrina . . fine I won't tell a soul." I smiled. I hated keeping secrets so I told Red all of them. I left her room and walked into mine. I sang cause I was sad.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed.  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down.

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed.  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
Now I'm at a payphone

Yeah, yeah, now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
Now I'm at a payphone...

I cried, just for a second, before I dried my eyes. A soft knock came on the door.

"Come in." Snow came in, she looked beautiful, as always.

"Hi, 'Brina, hows it going." I looked at the ground as she sat on my bed.

"Fine." She cracked a smile.

"Guess you're mad at me for not letting you go after Puck, huh." I shrugged.

"Not really, anymore." Snow laughed.

"Oh, really. Sabrina, you used to pour your heart out to me, spill." I looked at her.

"I miss him, I miss our fights, his stupid jokes, even his pranks." I knew I sounded pathetic. Snow smiled and rubbed my back.

"Honey, that's love, you won't stop missing him, but will find him." I sighed.

"I hope so." Snow smiled.

"I know so." I looked at her again.

"Thanks for keeping me reassured." She stood.

"Come on Sabrina, you need to eat." I pouted.

"No, I don't." She pulled me down the stairs anyway. Granny had made tons of purple hamburgers and red fries. I ate half a hamburger and a few fries. Afterward I went to my room. I pulled out my laptop. My screen cover was a picture of everyone at the Sacred grounds, when I was twelve. I smiled Puck had picked me up and threatened to dump me in his pool of mashed potatoes, if I didn't give him some of my food. Though in the photo we both smiled. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Daphne came in. She saw me crying and sat down and looked at the picture.

"Brina, I know you are upset, but you don't have to cry about it. We all miss him. We understand." I shook my head.

"No, you couldn't understand. I dated Puck, I loved him. Imagine how you would feel if Mustardseed suddenly disappeared." I looked at my screen, Daphne nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right, Brina, I won't understand, because I'm different." I turned to her.

"What?" I was so confused. She continued.

"I know, your whole world was him and he just disappeared, right?" I nodded

"Thanks for reminding me." I sighed as Daphne continued.

"Tomorrow, we are gonna raid the dark castle. Then get Puck back." She turned to me. I shook my head.

"You need a plan." Daphne smiled.

"We have you." I sighed.

"Do you really want me?" Daphne looked shocked.

"Why wouldn't we?" I looked at my feet.

"Because I can't think straight, my mind always wanders to Puck." Daphne sat down right next to me.

"At least now you can think of a plan to save him." I looked at her.

"I don't know. . ." I talked uncertainly. Daphne smiled.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseee." I leaned back.

"Don't you dare give me those puppy-dog eyes." She hovered over me.

"Pleeeeaaaassssssseeeeeeeeeee." I covered my eyes.

"Ugh, fine just stop that." She smiled.

"Yey!" She ran out. I rubbed my eyes. Why did I agree to that? Puck will be saved before morning. I know that. I heard some footsteps. I heard the front door close. I also heard "Night Granny". The rest of the Everafters left. Granny and Mr. Canis went to they're room. I waited, then slipped into the shadows, I crept downstairs and grabbed a pair of blot cutters, in case of locks, and two swords in case Puck and I have to fight. I grabbed the flying shoes from the Hall of Wonders and ran out the back door. I only flew above the clouds. I neared the castle, I heard Gretel's voice.

"You put my sweetie on the basement floor?! I want him on the floor right below this one. Go!" Sheesh she demands a lot. I flew to the floor below, I blended in with the wall because of my black out-fit. I looked in the window. Puck was throw in and the door slammed shut. He screamed.

"I know Sabrina will get me outta here you b*tches." I climbed in and toughed his shoulder. He saw me and smiled. I used the sword to cut his ropes. Then he hugged me and I kissed him. Then the door opened. Gretel came in.

* * *

 **Duh duh DUUUUUH. Will they be ok? Will they get out safely? Who knows? To find out join us next time for the new chapter.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey back with the newest, boldest and coolest chapter yet. No Elsa's not here, but this chapter will save you from the cliffhanger two days.**

* * *

Puck's POV.

Gretel smiled at me as if to say, you never told me we'd have guests.

"Puck, if you wanted to invite her to our wedding you could have asked." I looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You're crazy, Sabrina lets get out of here." I grabbed onto her. She flew, after we were well away from the castle. My wings popped out of my back. I flew along side Sabrina. I looked at her.

"Thank you, for coming to save me." Then before she could reply fireballs hurled at us from behind. I saw Sabrina in the line of one. I flew over and grabbed onto her pushing her down. It whizzed past and landed on Old McDonald's farm. She flashed me a smile, Gretel yelled.

"Puckie poo, you cant leave me at the altar like this. Come and give me a kiss, then we'll be married." I growled as she told a guard to aim all fireballs at Sabrina.

"Never, leave me alone, you psycho." I flew toward Sabrina and wrapped my arms around her, she hugged me.

"Don't leave me." I shook my head.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I avoided the flame-covered balls and flew to the border, if we went past the flames wouldn't be real unless they were made there. Perfect and my wings will stop working, but we'll be safe. I flew lower and looked at Sabrina.

"Activate your shoes." She looked horrified.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Just do it." She did so and I held onto her. I retracted my wings. The flames vanished and turned to mud. The chariot turned to dust. Gretel fell, Woo Hoo.

"Puck, how are we gonna get back?" I stepped over the border and spread my wings. I picked up Sabrina bridle style, and up we flew. (Her shoes wore out). We got to the house and Sabrina and I crept in. I walked into the place that used to be my room. Sabrina went to her's. I smiled, there will be quite a commotion when everyone wakes up.

*Time Skip Morning Time 6:58*  


I woke up and yawned. I walked out and down stairs. Psycho gasped, Blondie and Marshmallow did too. Then I was tackled to the ground.

"Puck, you're back. We all missed you so much!" I smiled.

"Well you have Brina to thank for me being back." Then Marshmallow's expression changed.

"Did she sneak out?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but she saved me from being married to Gretel." I shuddered at the thought of her. She sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell Granny, but I will still yell at her." Smiling I nodded.

"Ok, I'll warn her beware of sister." Psycho sighed.

"Then I should probably tell you, I knew the whole time." My mouth made the shape of and O.

"Ooooohh, secrets." Marshmallow exploded.

"How could you not tell me?!" Psycho looked on the verge of tears.

"I promised Sabrina, not to say a thing. I'm s-sorry." Stuttering means she's about to cry. Marshmallow's expression softened.

"I'm sorry I yelled, it's not your fault, Red. I know about your promises. Don't cry, please, I'll cry too." Red rubbed her eyes and put on a smile.

"Ok." Blondie hugged her. I grabbed a bowl, cereal, milk, and a spoon. My bowl of _Lucky Charms_ was delicious. Sabrina didn't come down for a while. I was worried.

"Where's Sabrina?" My voice almost cracked. Marshmallow stood.

"Training, now it's time to chew her out." She marched in the living room.

"Sabrina, how dare you sneak out like that. I don't care if you saved Puck, whats wrong with you? You could have killed yourself." I walked in to see Sabrina roll her eyes.

"Daph, he is fine I'm fine, drop it." I knew she meant the subject by her tone. Marshmallow stood her ground.

"No, I wanna know why you did something so stupid." Sabrina shot her a death glare, which made her look scared for a moment before she was sneering again.

"Daphne, I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk. About. It. End of discussion." She meant business. I even wanted to hide a little bit. I watched proudly though. Marshmallow was seething, but stomped out. I turned to Sabrina.

"What's wrong?" She sighed and dropped the ninja stars. She sat on the couch.

"How do you know me so well?" I sat down next to her.

"Because I'm supposed to. As your boyfriend It's my job." She smiled.

"I didn't want to talk, because, last night, I could have lost you. I feel this threat is bigger than the Scarlet Hand. It feels bigger than Jake leaving with Briar to travel the world, and we had to corral the issues." Yeah those issues were bad, I had to comfort her. I pulled her close to me and hugged her.

"It'll be ok. You have your sister, both halves of the wolf and me. You have the rest of the Everafter community, and magic is on our side. They just have fancy weapons, and don't know how to fight. We will win just like we always do." Sabrina smiled.

"Ok." We sat there just still for a few moments. I hugged her and pulled her close to me. She looked up and kissed me. I smiled, and kissed back. There was an odd silence for a minute before Sabrina stood.

"I should get back to training." I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go get dressed and ready for the day." She nodded. I ran up the stairs and picked out jeans, a T-shirt and my green sweatshirt. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I came down and combed my hair too. Marshmallow looked at me.

"What did Sabrina say?" I turned away from her.

"I'm not telling you." She started to walk toward me.

"Tell me." Wow, not a ray of sunshine anymore. I smirked at her.

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell Mustardseed, how much you love him." Marshmallow turned bright red and Psycho and Blondie snickered. She stuttered.

"T-that i-i-it's i um . . . Oh f*ck you." I laughed.

"Right, that's what I thought. Now I'm gonna train with Sabrina, if either of you ohs I will rip your tongue out and feed it to the birds." No one said a word as I walked into the living room. I smiled at Sabrina.

"Hey, Sabrina, whats up?" She turned to me her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was beautiful. Then she smiled at me making my heart melt.

"Hi, Puck, not much, just training." I walked over and looked at the destroyed dummy.

"Yeah, and you killed the dummy, too." She chuckled.

"I am an intense trainer." I cracked a smile.

"Yeah, so now do you want to go for ice cream?" She hugged me and kissed me.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Ok, so you gonna get ready?" She nodded.

"Be down in a sec." They she ran you the stairs, I grabbed my car keys. Then we both walked into my car. A song came on and Sabrina started singing.

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe!

She finished with her hand in the shape of a phone in her ear. I smiled.

"But I do call you." She playfully punched my arm.

"F you, but do you know anything about . . the castle?" I sighed and frowned.

"Gretel made the castle, 1000 floors tall. She has at least 10 guards on each floor, and they all know magic, like disappearing spells and food spells." Something flashed on Sabrina's face as she screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Puck!" I looked behind us and sure enough there was a dragon behind us chasing us. I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Sabrina, drive as fast as you can away." She looked at me shocked as my wings popped out of my back.

"No way. I'm coming." She unsheathed her sword. I started to hover over the car.

"No it's too dangerous, you could get hurt." She smiled.

"That's the difference between us, you care I don't." I started to fly away when Sabrina grabbed my ankle. I groaned.

"Sabrina, get off me." She frowned.

"No." I flew and jabbed the dragon with my sword, Sabrina dropped on his back. The dragon blew fire at me. I dodged and every time I got close to him he'd blow fire at me. I saw Sabrina, at his head, she jabbed her sword through and pulled down his neck. The tail slapped her away and she flew in the air. I screamed and flew after her.

"SABRINA!" I saw her land on a pile of dead leaves. I flew to her and retracted my wings. She was limp and she was bleeding in her shoulder. She smiled at me.

"Puck, promise . . . me you'll . . . you'll win . . . . . . against the Rose." I started crying.

"No you and I will win." She leaned forward and kissed me, I kissed back and started to heal her. There were giant footsteps behind me, Sabrina was almost healed. I stopped the bleeding and the hole was half closed. I ripped off my shirt and wrapped it around the wound. I grabbed my sword and faced the dragon.

"Come get me, hairy scary." The dragon roared and I flew leading it away from Sabrina. Please Sabrina be ok.

* * *

 **Duh Duh DUUUH. I am leaving cliffhangers to anger people, it's fun and I'm rude. So I hope Sabrina is ok. Find out in le next chappie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, up with the next chapter. I hope you've read my last chapters authors note. The whole point of the story is love conquers all. DUH. Now if you don't like my story, why are you reading it? I just like to write and sing, so I apologize for my grammar. Now if you've read this on with le story.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV.

I sat slowly up against a near by tree. D*mn it all. I was a damsel in distress, again. I want to help people, but now with all that I keep screwing up, I will never be a true hero. Puck screamed and slashed at the dragon.

He was cut up and bleeding, he was protecting me. I got up and clutched my shoulder. The stinging pain was horrible, but I endured it. I made my way toward the dragon. I was close enough, I screamed as loud as I could.

"Hey, ugly, over here." The dragons head turned toward me. It roared loudly and I turned. I ran as fast as I could, with my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder. Puck was following the dragon.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" I looked at him with wounded eyes.

"Attack him now, attack the dragon." I realized I had cried out. I did not care though, Puck flew under the dragon. He stabbed it's heart and the dragon cried out in pain. Puck twisted the sword and pushed it in farther. I slipped in the mud and fell off my feet. I saw Puck fall off his feet and collapse on the ground, after the dragon disintegrated on the ground. I ran to him.

"Puck, Puck are you ok?" He smiled up at me.

"Yeah, Sabrina I am. Are you ok though, you keep getting stronger. Do you know that?" I shook my head.

"I'm not stronger, not yet." He smiled up at me.

"No, you are. You keep getting hurt, and dealing with it. You still care about me too. I mean look at you." He had sat up by now and smiled at me. I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, well I'm not strong enough until I can endure the pain, and fight." Puck frowned as I cringed in pain of my shoulder. His wings popped out of his back and he stood.

"Come on, lets go home and get you fixed up." He picked me up and flew toward the house. The house was under attack. I looked at Puck.

"I want to fight." He frowned at me.

"No, Sabrina, you're hurt." I frowned and shook his shoulders.

"No, Puck, I want to help." I was practically yelling. He sighed and flew to the door. I jumped out of his arms. I grabbed his sword and ran to the fight. I saw something amazing. Uncle Jake and Briar Rose were here and they were fighting together. I started deflecting hits. Puck grabbed me by the waist.

"Come on, Sabrina, you are hurt. Enough defiance." I was surprised he remembered that word, but didn't say that.

"I just want to show, I'm strong." Puck smiled, as he tucked me in bed.

"I used to strive to be the best too. Then I realized I was." I was confused.

"What, exactly, is your point?" He chuckled.

"My point is you are already the best, Sabrina." I smiled.

"Thanks, Puck, now go fight for me." He nodded and exited the room. I sighed and looked out the window. I hoped Puck realized, that I was still hurt. My arm ached as I watched everyone fight. I felt . . . so . . so useless. I heard the door slam. I heard a gruff voice.

"Where are you, Grimm girl?" I quietly got up. I hid in the closet. The door to my room opened. The so did the closet door.

"Glad I found you, Master will be pleased." I pushed him away with all my might, he picked me up though. Puck ran in and saw the gruff-voiced guy.

"So, do you still work with Pan?" He shook his head. The gruff-voiced guy smiled.

"No, I am Pan. I took his body over and now I work for the Master." I cried out.

"Puck! What the hell, help me." I heard his footsteps. I got thrown in the air, but thankfully Puck caught me. I gruff-voiced guy went out the window. Puck smiled.

"I saved you, mi'lady." I smiled.

"Why, thank you, kindly knight." He looked out the window.

"I will win this fight for you. You can count on it, Sabrina." My eye were picked with tears, but I wouldn't show any weakness right now.

"Soon, I will fight for myself. Then I'll win for you." Puck nodded then jumped out the window. I went to Daphne's room. I found an ancient spell book and grabbed a training wand. I ran to my window. I looked at the scene there. I whispered the words.

"Aro crepe destrento." Then a large hole swallowed up half of the enemies. Puck looked at me.

"Sabrina, what are you doing with that book." I smiled at him.

"Helping, didn't you see that." He shook his head.

"Sabrina, that book is cursed. We put a protection spell on Daphne so she can use it." The a wide jolt of electricity, everything went black, but I could here faint chanting. _Save a friend, You'll fall for a trend, One wrong look will send your destruction, Now you will no longer function, Confidence provides strength, You will save who you love at any length._ I woke up and everyone was staring at me. The enemies flew. I rubbed my hurting head.

"What happened." Daphne stared at me wide eyed.

"You just recited a prophecy." I shook my head.

"That's impossible." Puck looked worried.

"Sabrina, are you ok? You look pale." I looked at him dizzily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Puck flew to me. I didn't even realize, I was falling. He flew me to the kitchen, while Daphne put on a protection spell. Red ran to me with a glass of water. Puck knelt down beside me.

"Sabrina are you ok?" I nodded, I felt drained and I didn't even do anything.

"Yeah, just tired." I picked up the water, which slipped and fell to the wood floor shattering. I wobbled.

"I feel weak." Puck grabbed me before I fell out of a chair. It felt like something was draining away all my energy. Puck looked at me.

"Sabrina, we can't help if we don't know what's wrong." I stood bravely.

"Nothing is wrong. I can handle myself." Puck sighed.

"Sabrina, you nearly fell out of a chair. Come on let me help you." I shook my head.

"Puck, I won't learn if I don't try." Puck looked irritated.

"You've tried hard enough. Please Sabrina, let me help you." His voice had softened, along with his expression. I ignored that, it'd make this harder.

"I have to go fight, it's the only way I'll get stronger. I'm sorry, but not any one of you is gong to stop me. I am going to fight, now." I marched out and grabbed a sword feeling stronger. I heard voices, then when I walked out Puck blocked my path. I growled.

"Out. Of. My. Way. Now." He shook his head.

"Sabrina, I just got you back." I smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you're loosing me again." I rolled my eyes and continued.

"I'm in the fast lane, try catching up." Puck looked hurt. MY eyes said 'I'm sorry'. I pointed my head toward everyone who was watching. Puck clearly didn't understand, his expression now shown with anger.

"Fine, well why don't you leave. You can leave just like you did, when we were twelve, then like you did again when we were thirteen. Leave like the coward you are." I looked at him with wounded eyes then with anger and hurt.

"I will then. To save your sorry asses. When I get back, just don't lie to me." My voice had softened when I said the last part. He growled.

"Leave then you b*ast*rd. Who needs you. By the way, it's over." I glared at him as best I could.

"Alright, you're lucky I love the way you lie." Then without explanation, I ran out, crying.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off her love, drunk from her hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
"Wait! Where you going?"  
"I'm leaving you!"  
"No you ain't. Come back."  
We're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude?  
"I don't even know his name."  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over,  
It controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I cried as I remembered, Puck wrote that with me. Then, I came in view of the castle. I scaled the wall. Then I sneaking in I went into Gretel's room. I saw her on her bed on a laptop listening to music. I quietly crept over. I grabbed her around the neck and held my sword to her neck. Gretel screamed.

"Guards where is my cake? I asked for it a few seconds ago, I should have it by now." How insane is she.

* * *

 **Hide me from the Gretel she-devil. I'm not scared men don't get get scared, oh got I'm scared. BTW I am a girl writing this, boys I'm sorry I f*cked up Puck's POV.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, up with the next chapter. I know how excited you are to read, because OMG Sabrina is about to kill Gretel. So on with le chapter.**

* * *

Puck's POV.

After Sabrina left, I flew right after her. I watched stunned as she scaled the building, crawled through the window, and took Gretel as a hostage. I flew in.

"Sabrina, put the knife down." She shook her head.

"After all the pain this b*tch . . has caused me, not a chance." I edged toward her slowly.

"Sabrina, please, put the knife down." She started to silently cry.

"How can I forgive her for the pain she caused, emotional and physical." I was right next to her.

"Please." She relaxed for a second and Gretel flipped her over her shoulder. Gretel grabbed the knife and slowly inched toward the door.

"Don't hurt my puppy, he was just born." I looked at she like she was crazy. I quickly picked up Sabrina as she kicked and screamed.

"Why did you do that? I could have ended this war." I glared at her.

"You shouldn't have even gone there in the first place." She glared right back.

"Why you clearly didn't care enough to stop me. I walked out just like I did when 12 and 13. Put me down and leave me alone." I obeyed her wished, as she was about to run, I grabbed her wrist.

"You said when you get back don't lie to you, about what?" She looked hurt.

"If I was doing the right thing." She pulled out of my grip and ran. I followed again. She went to the the castle. She walked to the entrance and the guards aimed their swords. She held up her hands.

"I Surrender." The guards tied a weak and small rope around her hands and led her to Gretel's room. Gretel smiled.

"Hi, Sabrina." She stood. "Guards you are dismissed." Sabrina spoke.

"The only way I surrendered is because, this reason. You can do what ever you want to me, just leave the Grimm family line alone, and Puck, Red, Alice too." I was shocked, she was doing this to save us. She was really saving us, and I got angry and broke up with her. I have to tell her I'm sorry. Gretel smiled manically.

"I accept your offer. Guards take this Grimm to the dungeon." They escorted Sabrina out. Gretel called to the guards.

"Then send the Grimm's a letter of surrender." I flew as fast as I could to the house. I burst through the door, after doing the locks. I ran to the kitchen and babbled on.

"It's Sabrina, she's surrendered to the Red Rose. They are writing a letter of surrender. She is trapped in the dungeon. It's all her fault." Marshmallow covered my mouth.

"Ease up, you are babbling. Start at the beginning." I took a breath.

"Sabrina surrendered to Gretel, and is trapped in the dungeon. They are writing us a letter of surrender, I believe it's all Gretel's fault." Marshmallow nodded.

"Alice, Red, let's work on a retrieval mission." They nodded and started outlining the castle, the dungeon, and our plan. I went to my room. I had hung up pictures years ago of everyone. I looked at Sabrina.

"Why did you have to leave? Why?" I sighed and silently cried. Sabrina meant the world to me, and I just let her go. She deserve's better than me. I sat on the trampoline. Psycho walked in.

"Hi, Puck, are you ok?" I rubbed my eyes. (We have a brother-sister relationship)

"Hi, Psycho, no I'm not. I had the perfect girl right here with me, and I just let her go." She crawled onto the trampoline with me.

"You'll work it out. Love always finds a way, me and Pinocchio fight, but we always make up. You and Sabrina will make up too." I looked at her doubtfully.

"You think so." She smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled.

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"Any time." She walked out and I fell back, I thought of Sabrina. She meant the world to me and I would get her back. At any risk. I closed my eyes and fell into a soft sleep.

* * *

Time skip the next morning.

* * *

I sat up from my blissful sleep. I had a dream Sabrina surrendered to the Red Rose. I ran to Sabrina's room. She wasn't there, it wasn't a dream, it was a NIGHTMARE. I walked down the stairs to see Granny with Henry and Veronica.

"What's going on?" Henry glared at me.

"You saw my daughter surrender and you didn't do anything. You broke up with my daughter, and probably broke her heart." Veronica placed a soothing hand on Henry's arm.

"He was probably just afraid, I mean don't you remember the last time a boyfriend broke up with Sabrina." Henry nodded.

"That better be it." Granny continued what she had been saying. I grabbed leftover dragon pot pie and went to the living room to have breakfast. Alice came down a little while later.

"Hi, Robin." I chuckled.

"Hi, Blondie. Call me Puck." She nodded.

"Like, from the Shakespeare play?" I nodded.

"Bingo." She nodded looking at the T.V screen. I looked at her.

"What did you do before you came her?" She smiled at me.

"Oh, I joined the Red Rose at first, but quit when they did nothing exciting." I sat up right.

"You were in the Red Rose!" She nodded.

"Yeah, they are so boring." I leaned back against the couch.

"So you wouldn't know any of they're plans then?" She smiled.

"Actually, a few plans." I perked up at this.

"What plans?" Blondie turned to me.

"One plan was to capture Sabrina to use as leverage so you'd marry Gretel. Another was to torture Sabrina until she died so you'd have nothing to live for and surrender." I felt my eyes widen, those plans would have worked.

"Is that all you know?" Blondie nodded.

"Every bit of information in my access." I heard footsteps. Psycho and Marshmallow bounded in, with eight year old Basil. I smiled at him.

"Hey little B pull any good pranks." He nodded.

"I glued the most popular girl in school's homework to her desk." I smiled.

"Haha, nice. High five" He slapped my hand and Psycho picked him up.

"Why don't we finish your book report?" He nodded and they went to the table.

"Ok, fine. I'm almost done though." Psycho smiled.

"I'll let you watch T.V when we're done." Basil smiled.

"Ok." They worked for twenty minutes before Basil slapped his hat down.

"Done." Psycho smiled.

"Alright watch what ever you want." There was movie on and it was one of my favorites. The main character spoke.

 _"This has turned to sh*t kill the b*tches kill them all."_ Psycho pulled him away from the screen.

"Anything, but that." She took Basil upstairs, and I heard Marshmallow say, 'bye mom, bye dad'. I let out a breath. Sometimes when he was horribly mad he scared me a bit. I sighed. Blondie looked at me.

"Still upset, over Sabrina." Though she whispered the last part, I still heard her loud and clear. Then I felt a pang of heartache in my chest.

"Yeah, I guess." She gave a sad smile.

"It can only get better." Then a shrill scream filled the house. Daphne ran into the living room.

"It's a surrender letter, but they also invited us to Sabrina's execution!" I sat there shocked for a moment, before standing and grabbing the letter. I looked over it, before throwing it on the ground.

Worldwide BTR

Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing  
You by my side, yeah

Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something about the sound of your voice

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no never  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry, no  
'Cause you have my heart

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on  
So I need you to be strong

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better  
(Worldwide)  
So always remember  
(Worldwide)  
Always remember, girl, you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, whoa

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Worldwide  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart

I meant every word of the song. I just missed Sabrina a lot. She meant the world to me and it pained me to know that she was about to die. I know I had to do something. I ran downstairs.

"Marshmallow, do you have the plan ready? We'll need it." Marshmallow came up to me.

"Yes we have it, and for it to work . . . We have to to my sisters execution." I stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"Marshmallow, are you crazy?" She looked at me with wounded eyes.

"Puck, it's the only way." I sighed.

"I will do anything as long as I get Sabrina back, you know she means the world to me." Marshmallow nodded.

"Don't worry, the execution is tomorrow. You won't have to wait much longer. I'll go get the rest of the rescue team together." She exited the room and went out to the town. I went over to Psycho and Basil.

"Hey Psycho, little B." Basil looked at me awed.

"Do you really care about Sabrina?" I looked at him with a sad smile.

"With all my heart, she is the most important thing to me in the world." Basil looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, Red told me you cared, but I never imagined that much." I smiled sadly.

"I wish she was here with me." Psycho and Basil smiled at me.

"We know."

* * *

 **Yeah I put titles for the songs. worldwide is the name of the song BTR is the band. Anyway the next chapter is whats going to be whats going on with Sabrina while this is going on. Then I will also include the execution, will they be able to save Sabrina? I don't know yet.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey we are back with this chapter now we are on with le story. We are starting when Sabrina surrendered.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV.

I stood at the gates looking up at the giant castle. I looked at the guards.

"I SURRENDER." They had been standing on the second floor. They inched toward me. I was led to Gretel's room. She smiled maniacally at me.

"Hi, Sabrina." She looked at the guards and frowned. "You are dismissed wait outside." I spoke.

"The only way I surrendered was because of this reason. You will leave the Grimm family alone, along with Puck, Red, and Alice. Then you can do what ever you want to me." Gretel pondered that thought for a moment.

"Ok. Guards take her to the dungeon, and write a letter of surrender to the Grimm's." I was led to the bottom floor right under the torture chamber. I heard the screams of pain and agony. I looked down, knowing if I did something. They would still attack my family.I was throw in a cell. The guard smirked at me.

"I always dreamt of the day I would put you where you belong. You had this coming Grimm." I glared at him.

"Only Puck can call me that, otherwise it's miss Grimm." He glared back.

"Smart mouth." I smiled and then frowned, he was still in charge of me. He put cuffs on my wrists.

"In case you know how to pick locks." I rolled my eyes and sat in the corner of the room, in the dark, feeling all alone. Then I heard voices.

"Got a new prisoner, found her trying to find secret classified information." The guard guarding me smiled.

"Trader like her deserves to stay with a Grimm." I didn't lift my head. Then I heard a voice.

"Aren't you Sabrina?" I lifted my head.

"Maddie, is that you?" She smiled.

"The one and only." I stood, but when we were close enough my chain pulled me back.

"Sorry. I was the prime target. The war is over now." Maddie frowned.

"I was just about to deliver secret information, to you and revile myself tomorrow." I suddenly thought of something.

"How did you find me?" She sat down.

"This story will take a while. I was sad when you left you know as you were my only friend. So then I ran away and went to every state, then someone pointed me your way to this town, where I met my mom, Maleficent. She taught me how to use my powers and I found out about you. Your boyfriend is really nice." I frowned.

"My ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me." Maddie looked hurt.

"Oh, Sabrina, I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, news hasn't traveled that far yet, so I don't care. He was holding me back anyway." Maddie smiled.

"Well you can always cast a spell on him." I laughed a nice gentle laugh.

"I'll take that into suggestion. Are you to be executed too?" Maddie chuckled.

"Yeah, same day as you. Right after you, but I wish I was before you." I was confused.

"Why?" She laughed.

"I don't want to see my only friend in the world executed. I've done some bad things and want to pay my debt to society." I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. I still want you to be my bestie again." She lied down on the stone floor.

"Of course, anything for you Bri." I shook my head.

"You know I hate that nickname." She smiled.

"Yep." I smiled.

"I hate you." She laughed again.

"Love you too, Bri." We talked all night into the dawn, I glanced at the rising sun.

"Well, I'm glad I got to spend this time with you Mad. It's been fun." Maddie hugged me.

"Me too, Bri. Me too. I wish we had more time." I nodded.

"I know." The guard opened the cell and cuffed Maddie. He took off my neck brace. Then cuffed my hands too.

"Ladies it's time to get rid of two pests I've had to watch for the past day." I looked at Maddie. She looked at me. I thought of Daphne, Red, Alice, Granny, Mr. Canis, Mom, Dad, Elvis, even Puck a little. Almost all of them meant so much to me I hope they'll be ok. We were led out to a where a noose hung. I sucked back my tears. I blinked them away. I had been in tough situations. Now was one of the worst, because I had to do this to protect my family. The guard smiled.

"Any last words." I nodded.

"Can I address the crowd?" He shrugged.

"Sure." I stood on the platform. I saw all my family, they came to watch me die, thanks. I still loved them.

"Hi, friends, family. My last words are these. I don't care where I go or what I'll do, I just want my family to be ok. You all mean so much to me. I don't want any of you hurt, that's all." I went over to the noose. I closed my eyes and stood quietly, waiting for death to come. i felt the noose slip over my head. Sadness swept over me, so many thing I want to say, so many feelings I want to confess, not enough time. Then a loud crash. Maddie had flipped the guard. she turned to me.

"Run, Sabrina, run!" I hopped off the stage, noose sliding carelessly off my head(They had taken my cuffs off.). I looked at Maddie who was running toward me.

"Come on, Maddie." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Then I felt someone grab me around the waist, we soared into the air.

"Puck?" I turned to looked at him. He smiled.

"Hey Brina." I rolled my eyes.

"You lost the privilege of that when you broke up with me." I said it in a child-like voice, but I didn't care. He had shattered my heart and left me to gather the pieces. He looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Sabrina-" I cut him off.

"But, almost dieing made me realize that I love you, and I don't want to almost lose you again." He smiled at me.

"I will never let you go again. That is a promise." I hugged him with my free arm. Then I heart a cooing voice.

"Awww that is too cute Bri." I looked down at Maddie.

"I will drop you." She shut up pretty easily after that. We landed at the house. Daphne ran into my arms.

"Sabrina that was so sweet, the way you still cared for us when you were the one about to die." I hugged her tightly.

"I always worry for you. Oh, this is Maddie." I had pulled away from Daphne and had pointed in Maddie's direction. Red smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Little Red Riding Hood." She shook Red's outstretched hand.

"I'm Maddalynn, Maleficence's daughter. You spell my name differently than other people, so just call me Maddie." Red nodded and everyone else introduced themselves. I smiled.

"We don't have any guest rooms, so you can sleep in my room. I'll got to the downstairs couch." She looked surprised.

"Sabrina, I couldn't. This is your house and I don't want to be rude." I smiled.

"I insist, you should know I won't take no for an answer." She sighed.

"Ok. We went inside and I showed Maddie the grand tour. Then told her about Pinocchio and Mustardseed, how they were visiting Geppeto and Titania.

"Mustardseed is second in line for the crown throne. Then Pinocchio has to visit his father often because of all the work he gets." She nodded.

"Who's first in line?" I smiled.

"Puck." She gasped.

"What those two are brothers? They are complete opposites." I laughed.

"I know that's how I reacted too, but Mustardseed mostly keeps Puck in line. So, it works out." We finished the tour and I showed her the Hall Of Wonders, Granny had approved. Just as we finished Granny called us for dinner.

"Coming." I raced her down the stairs, we tied. Daphne smiled at us.

"You two are inseparable." I smirked.

"Like you, Red and Alice." she blushed.

"Yes." I smiled.

"That is what I thought." Daphne looked at Granny as she set food down.

"What's for dinner tonight, Granny?" she smiled at Daphne.

"Octopus chicken, grilled dragon eggs, with curry sauce." Red smiled brightly.

"My favorite." She ruffled Red's hair.

"That's right sweetheart." I looked at Granny.

"No German tonight Granny?" She smiled.

"I'm to happy and proud of you to speak a language I use to escape." Alice was confused.

"Escape what?" She chuckled.

"I say German because I'm worried, but right now I couldn't be prouder of all of you." We all smiled.

"Thank you Granny." Maddie stood next to me quietly.

"Thank you Mrs. Grimm." Granny laughed.

"Sweetie, please call me Granny Relda." Maddie nodded.

"Thank you Granny Relda." I smiled.

"You are like a sister to us now, just like Red and Alice are." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Sabrina, for everything. I was so lost without you and now, I can't imagine my life without you." I smiled.

"Me either." Granny called to Puck.

"Puck how many times to I have to say dinner come get it." I eat halfheartedly. This was one of the meals I enjoyed. Puck started the conversation.

"So, when did you and Sabrina meet, Maddie?" She gulped and smiled.

"Well, we went to the same school when we were seven. Then when she went to the orphanage I visited her every day. Then she was adopted and I never saw her again until yesterday." I smiled.

"We were like twins." Daphne smiled.

"Inseparable." Red was confused.

"But, how could you be twins you look nothing like each other?" Maddie smiled. She had short Raven hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yes, but we did everything together. From picking clothes to playing sports." I nodded.

"From eating breakfast to sleeping at night." Daphne nodded.

"They had sleepovers every Wednesday and Saturday." I smiled grandly.

"You had your friends and I had mine." Everyone laughed. Granny smiled.

"You two are one and the same aren't you." I smiled brighter.

"Yeah, we are." Puck grinned.

"Well, I'm looking forward on how Marshmallow and Maddie are gonna plan our wedding." I looked confused as did everyone else.

"Um, Puck what wedding?" He smiled and went over by my seat and I turned to him.

"Whet are you doing?" Then he got down on one knee.

"Sabrina, I've seen us at our best and worst and that's made me realize how important you are to me, I grew up for you. So will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me, I don't care if you're eighteen and I'm nineteen. I want to spend the rest of out lives together. What do you say?" I jumped out of my seat and tackled him in a hug.

"YES!" He hugged me tight and everyone stared at us.

"Awwwwwwwww." I didn't care I kissed him full on the lips. He kissed back and I never wanted to let go.

*Time skip Wedding*

"I now pronunce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride." Puck picked me up and kissed me I smiled and kissed back. I loved this man and I would never let him go, he was the one person who I would always love and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The rest of the night was awesome. Daphne caught the bouquet. I can't wait till Mustardseed and Daphne's wedding. Puck and I crawled into the limo.

"I love you Brina."

"I love you too, Puck." I did with all my heart.

* * *

 **This has been summer camp the story with no actual summer camp in it. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Vote yes or no for a sequel.**


End file.
